Incognito
by Chuggeroo
Summary: Blaine's latest movie role was playing a nerdy high school kid. The producer asks him to do a little research by going incognito at a public school. However things get awkward when Blaine makes a friend who turns out to be a fan of the 'real' him.
1. Cooper Williams

. . . . . . . . . .  
. . . . . . . . . .

******IN-COG-NITO**

_-adv. & adj._  
_(With one's identity disguised or concealed)_

**Blaine's latest movie role was playing a nerdy high school kid. The producer asks him to do a little research by going incognito at a public school. However things get awkward when Blaine makes a friend who turns out to be a fan of the 'real' him.**

. . . . . . . . . .  
. . . . . . . . . .

Chapter 1: Cooper Williams

. . . . . . . . . .  
. . . . . . . . . .

'Oh shit,' Blaine cursed along with a sigh for good measure.

He'd been stuck on this particular level of angry birds for the past thirty minutes. He'd made a bet with his twelve year old cousin Nate six weeks ago who could do the best by the time they see each other again. Blaine's forfeit was to go to Nate's school and sing at one of their assemblies. Blaine had no problem with that and he'd planned to do it anyway; he just didn't like to lose.

'Flight two four three to Port Columbus International is now boarding. Would all passengers please make their way to gate sixty four and have your boarding cards ready for inspection. Thank you.'

Blaine turned his iPad off and put it away in his rucksack. He yawned and stood up from where he was sitting. He joined the line of people waiting with their boarding cards at the gate.

'Excuse me?'

Blaine turned to his left to see a woman who looked like she was in her forties, smiling at him. She looked a little nervous. 'Yes?'

'I'm really sorry to bother you when you're about to get on a plane at six in the morning but my daughter is a _huge _fan. Would you um... sign this for me?'

'Sure no problem,' Blaine smiled.

He took the pen and piece of paper the woman was holding. The people either side of him in the line who had overheard the conversation were now trying to get a good look at him.

'What's her name?'

'Daisy.'

'That's such a pretty name... here you go.'

Blaine handed over his autograph and the woman beamed at him. 'Thank you so much, she'll be so happy when I tell her.'

'You're welcome, and tell Daisy she has a really cool mom.'

The woman laughed and thanked Blaine again before walking away. Twenty minutes passed and Blaine was sat in his seat on the plane awaiting take off. He took his phone out from his pocket and sent two text messages before switching it off.

_**To: Mom**_  
_**Hi Mom, just about to take off. Ohio here I come! See you in a few hours :) x**__  
_

_**To: Jed**__  
__**Baby I've been trying to ring you since last night...? I'm on my way to Ohio for a bit, research for the movie. Call me :) Bxx**_

. . . . . . . . . .

Kurt filled his glass up with water from the kitchen tap. He took a sip as he looked out of the window, smiling when he saw next doors cat walking along the fence, losing its footing and falling off. His phone buzzed in his pocket and he put his water down. Unlocking his cherished iPhone his stomach sank as he found a text from somebody he wished would leave him alone.

_**From: Karofsky  
I know you've said we're better off as friends but what's one little date? Come on Kurt, give me a chance? :)**_

For the past few weeks Dave Karofsky had become somewhat smitten with Kurt since he supported him through coming out to his parents. Although dubious at first when Dave had contacted him for help, Kurt had discovered Dave wasn't so bad and had agreed to be friends.

The thing was, Kurt was incredibly lonely and he longed to have a boyfriend. It seemed like all his friends at school were on their third or fourth relationship already and his step brother Finn was already engaged to Rachel. Another guy had never shown any interest in him before in _that_way... well until now.

But with their history, Dave not really being his type and the fact he refused to come out to anyone but his parents until he was in college, Kurt just wasn't interested. He was flattered, but wasn't interested. He just hoped Dave would give up soon. Kurt was also convinced that Dave's _feelings_were completely misguided. Kurt happened to be the only openly gay guy he knew; it was bound to confuse things.

Kurt was thankful Dave had transferred schools this year otherwise the situation would probably be so much worse seeing each other every day. Pulling out of his thoughts, Kurt grabbed his water and left the kitchen to join his family at the dining room table for dinner. For several minutes nobody spoke, until…

'Kurt?... Kurt?'

_Shhh I'm busy  
_'Mmn.'

'_Kurt!_'

'What?'

'Don't text during dinner.'

Kurt tore his eyes away from the phone in his hands to glare at his Dad. Burt was sitting directly opposite him at the dining room table.

'I'm _not _texting. I'm checking twitter.'

'Is that like facebook?' Carole asked.

Kurt shook his head. 'Facebook is dead to me.'

Burt waved his fork at his son. 'Well whatever you're doing, stop it and eat your dinner.'

Kurt laughed. 'I _made _dinner whilst you and Finn watched the football game.'

'He's got a point,' Carole told her husband.

Burt grumbled something unintelligible before asking, 'Why are you kids all obsessed with this twitting stuff?'

_It's tweeting! _  
'It's tweeting, not twitting,' Kurt said, trying to sound patient. 'Anyway, you wouldn't understand seeing as you're _so_old.'

'Hey I'm not _that _old.'

Burt turned to his wife for some kind of reassurance but she was struggling to keep a straight face.

'Dad, you still can't get your head around texting or e-mailing. That alone proves you're ancient.'

'The world was still going round just fine before the likes of phones and the internet were invented.'

Kurt raised his eyebrows. 'Exactly... ancient history.'

Burt sighed and turned to Finn instead. 'Please tell me you're not into all this twit stuff as well?'

'Dude, twitters like... awesome. You can follow the president.'

'What do you mean follow him?' Carole asked her son. 'Can I be on this twitter thing?'

Finn rolled his eyes. 'Anyone can be. Lady Gaga has the most followers, like a trillion million or something.'

'How does it work exactly?' Burt asked and Finn groaned.

Kurt had to bite his lip from laughing, the older generation and new technologies were not a good mix. So as Finn tried to explain the functions of twitter to their bemused parents Kurt scrolled through the list of people he followed to find his favourite tweeter, Blaine Anderson. With a fond smile on his face he read Blaine's most recent page of updates.

. . . . . . . . . .

**BlaineAnderson**

Before shooting starts I'm going on a little vacation for a few weeks but I'll try to tweet if I can!  
_2 hours ago via Twitter for Blackberry_

I'm really excited about my next movie role and can't wait to tell you guys all about it :)  
_4 hours ago via Twitter for Blackberry_

SebastianSmythe Of course I remember you. Congrats on the sectionals win last week. #warblersrock  
_4 hours ago via Twitter for Blackberry_

I love the concept though having been in a glee club myself, looking forward to seeing how it turns out.  
_11 hours ago via Twitter for Blackberry_

LOL at all the tweets saying I probably auditioned and failed ;)  
_11 hours ago via Twitter for Blackberry_

The rumours that I'm going to be in Fox's new show 'Glee' are not true. I was never approached about it.  
_11 hours ago via Twitter for Blackberry_

I love my friends! RT WesMontgomery Blaine Anderson smells. #fact  
_11 hours ago via Twitter for Blackberry_

. . . . . . . . . .

_Life officially sucks.  
_Kurt sighed and put his phone down on the table with a little more force than was necessary.

'Something wrong?'

Kurt looked up at his step mom's question, only just realising Finn's modern technology lesson had finished and everyone had gone back to eating.

'Blaine Anderson might not be on twitter for a while,' Kurt mumbled.

'Dats crap ude,' Finn said with his mouth full.

'Finn, _manners_,' Carole warned.

Finn swallowed his food before continuing. 'Sorry Mom... anyway, aren't you like... totally in love with that guy?'

_For fucks sake Finn, shut up!_  
'No,' Kurt scoffed, although he felt his cheeks burning up with embarrassment.

Burt frowned, looking thoroughly confused at the conversation. 'Whose Dwayne Anderton?'

'Oh is he that boy from Ohio?' Carole asked. She threw Kurt a knowing smile and he nodded in response.

'Who is he?' Burt asked again.

'He's a twenty year old singer slash actor and comes from Ohio,' Kurt explained quickly. 'I've told you about him before.'

'He's gay too,' Finn added. 'But he's not like... _gay _gay you know? He seems pretty cool.'

Kurt sighed. 'So eloquently put.'

Finn smiled, the sarcasm not registering. 'Thanks.'

Burt frowned and took a sip from his glass of water. 'I don't get it.'

'Don't get what?' Kurt asked.

'Well isn't it the thing in Hollywood to keep your sexuality hidden?'

'Times are changing Dad. He could have kept it secret, but instead he's this huge role model to gay kids everywhere. That's gotta be a good thing right?'

'I guess... so is it his _talents _you like or as Finn said you're just in love with-'

'_Daaad_,' Kurt squeaked. He went bright red and looked anywhere but at Burt. 'He's a great singer and his first album was incredible ok?'

'But he's good looking too, right?' Carole asked and they all laughed.

'Yeah... ok,' Kurt admitted, scratching his neck nervously.

'Why do you two think he's gay?' Burt asked, looking between Kurt and Finn.

'Honey it's not gossip,' Carole told her husband. 'I was with Kurt when he bought his coming out book.'

Kurt beamed. 'It was _amazing._'

'What's so amazing about coming out?'

_Oh my God._  
Kurt rolled his eyes at his Dad. 'His experience... he was nearly beaten to death after a school dance, his brother hasn't spoken to him in years and his Dad thought he could cure him by "fixing" cars.'

Burt chuckled. ''Famous people will do anything for money Kurt, eighty per cent of his story is probably fabricated nonsense. As if anyone would believe "fixing cars" could turn someone straight.'

'You'd be surprised,' Carol said.

'Do you think you could like... turn a straight guy gay?' Finn asked and everyone looked at him. 'What?'

_Oh Jesus!_  
Kurt shook his head at his step brother. 'No.'

'I bet you wished you'd got to know him better before he got famous,' Finn teased.

'Wait, you've _met _him?' Burt asked.

'Well _seen _him,' Kurt said. 'New Directions competed against his glee club at regionals two years ago. They were flawless.'

'It was pretty epic,' Finn agreed. 'They sang Teenage Dream and brought the house down. We had no chance against the Garblers.'

'Warblers,' Kurt corrected with a sigh.

. . . . . . . . . .

'So what do you think?'

Blaine turned around and looked in the mirror. He smiled at his reflection, not recognising the person looking back at him. It still blew him away what a little touch up here and there could do to alter one's appearance. He was wearing a shoulder length dark brown wig, blue contact lenses, glasses and braces on his teeth. His personal stylist (and aunt), Susan, had done an amazing job.

'This is fantastic. Have I told you lately how much I love you?'

Susan laughed. 'I'm just doing my job... which you pay me too much for I might add.'

Blaine hugged his aunt. 'Don't be silly, you're family… talking of family, how's Nate?'

Susan smirked. 'Looking forward to seeing you.'

'I bet,' Blaine groaned.

'So what alias have you come up with for your McKinley nerd?'

Blaine looked down at his feet. 'Cooper.'

'Oh Blaine... you still not heard from him?'

'No. He hasn't replied to any of my calls, texts, emails… letters.'

'Have you thought about showing up at his door... you know, unannounced?'

'I've thought about it but... it's his decision if he wants nothing to do with me. I should respect his wishes.'

Susan was about to say something when Blaine's phone started ringing. 'Is that Jed?'

Blaine picked his phone up and looked at the screen with a smile. 'Yeah.' He stepped out of the room and into the hallway to take the call. 'Hi Jed.'

'Babe, I got your text. What do you mean you'll be in Ohio for a bit?'

'Like I said, I'm doing some research for my new role.'

'Why can't you do that in L.A?'

'Well it was a chance to spend some time at home for a bit. I miss my Mom's cooking.'

Jed sighed and Blaine couldn't understand why. 'Well how long are you going to be there? You wrote on your twitter page you'd be MIA for a few weeks.'

'It's a few weeks until the shoot starts. I might only be here for a few days, I'm not sure yet. It depends how beneficial the research turns out to be. The script is based on a true story; we want to do it justice.'

'I miss you.'

_Aww._  
Blaine smiled even though Jed couldn't see him. 'I miss you too.'

'No, I mean I _miss _you. I'm so fucking horny without you here.'

_Oh how romantic!_  
'Sorry, you'll have to make do with your hand for now.'

'I'd rather it was _your _hand,' Jed purred in a low voice.

Blaine was pretty sure he'd started bushing. Just then his mother shouted up the stairs to him and his aunt, 'Guys? Dinner's ready.'

'Um, I've got to go but I'll skype you tonight okay?'

'Sure babe, I'll text you what time I'll be home.'

'Bye Jed.'

Blaine disconnected the call and leaned back against the wall as he thought about his boyfriend. He loved Jed, he really did. But things between them had been a bit difficult lately. Having a few days, or even a week or two apart might actually be what they need.

'You're too good for him,' Susan said quietly as she passed Blaine and walked down the hallway.

_Huh?_  
Blaine hurried after her. 'Wait, Susan... what do you mean?'

. . . . . . . . . .

Blaine yawned and drummed his fingers on the steering wheel. He was sat in his car in the McKinley parking lot. It was Monday morning and his first day of research. His producer had told him there would be no obligation to continue if he hated it, but Blaine didn't like quitting. He wanted to at least last the week. He grabbed his bag from the passenger seat and got out, closing the door behind him.

'Well here goes nothing,' he whispered to himself and he set off towards the entrance.

'Hey four eyes, nice specs,' someone shouted out and a few people giggled.

_Insulted within ten seconds... interesting._  
'How original,' Blaine said to no-one in particular.

He reached the inside and turned left to walk down the hall he'd been informed would take him to the principal's office. But only a few seconds went by before Blaine was stopped in his tracks. Up ahead he witnessed a guy in a red jacket push another guy into some lockers.

'Didn't see you there Kurt... I mean _Lady McHomo_.'

The bully smirked at Kurt and then walked off with his friends, all of them laughing. Blaine looked around, but nobody else seemed at all concerned. A couple of people were looking at Kurt but not sympathetically. Blaine rushed up to him.

'Hey, are you ok?'

Kurt was rubbing his hand over his left elbow. 'I'm fine.'

'You sure?'

'Yeah, I-'

Kurt had looked up to see who was talking to him and stopped mid-sentence, his mouth hanging open slightly.

_Wow, the first person I speak to turns out to be a cute gay boy._  
Blaine smiled. 'Did your parents never tell you it was rude to stare?'

Kurt laughed. 'Oh I'm so sorry, it's just... you're new.'

'That's right,' Blaine replied. 'It's my first day.'

'Welcome to Mckinley then... um...'

'Cooper Williams,' Blaine said holding his hand out.

Kurt shook it. 'I'm Kurt Hummel.'

_Oooh nice soft hands... stop it Blaine he might be fourteen or something!_  
'So um... I'm sorry if this sounds stupid but... do you just let people get away with bullying you like that?'

Kurt smiled at Cooper. 'I'm used to it... and there's not much I can do about it anyway, the school turns a blind eye. Thanks for your concern though, it's really-'

'Is this your _boyfriend _Hummel?'

Kurt glared at who had interrupted them. 'Go away Jacob.'

Blaine looked to Jacob and frowned. 'Is that really any of your business?'

Jacob just grinned between the two of them and then walked off. Kurt gazed down at his feet for a moment before looking back up and giving Cooper a sad smile.

'I'm sorry about that. You know it's probably in your best interests not to be seen talking to me. People will assume you er... play for the other team.'

'So,' Blaine shrugged.

Kurt blinked a few times, staring. 'Oh... er... are you...?'

_Gay? Oh yes!_  
'No, I just... well I don't think it's an issue. Actually my... my brother's gay.'

Kurt smiled and bit down on his bottom lip. 'Oh... cool.'

_Could he be any more adorable?_  
'Um, anyway... I better run I have to see Principal Figgins before my first class.'

'Sure... hey are you a senior?'

'Yeah I am,' Blaine replied.

Kurt smiled. 'Well have one of my stickers then.'

He rummaged around in his bag and emerged with a bright sticker which he placed in Cooper's hand. 'What's it for?'

'I'm running for senior class president.'

_Oh so he must be at least seventeen then… Jesus Blaine get your brains out of your pants!  
_'Oh right, well um... you've got my vote for sure.'

'Thanks... er, can I give you a piece of advice?'

Blaine put the sticker in his pocket. 'Of course, shoot.'

Kurt took a deep breath before speaking. 'The kids at McKinley can be quite... well you've witnessed samples of it already... I really don't mean to be rude or anything but with those glasses you're just crying out to be bullied too. Maybe you should go for a more fashionable frame or wear contacts.'

'Thanks, I'll bear it in mind.'

Kurt smiled. 'See you around Cooper.'

He turned and walked off leaving Blaine watching after him. It had been an interesting day so far yet he'd barely left his car ten minutes ago. Turning around to continue his way to the principal's office, Blaine suddenly found himself being hit in the face with a cold sticky liquid.

'Welcome to McKinley _newbie_.'

. . . . . . . . . .

It was lunchtime at McKinley. Blaine made his way to the school canteen after what had been a bizarre morning. He'd ended up missing most of his first class because he was in the bathroom trying to get as much slushie out of his clothes and hair as he could with the help of a super sweet woman called Miss Pilsbury he wanted to adopt as an older sister.

Blaine sat down at an empty table with his sandwich and a diet coke. He scanned the room for Kurt (although he wasn't sure why) but couldn't see him although he did see the guy who had pushed him into the lockers, talking loudly with his groups of friends. Blaine turned his phone on and once it was fully loaded he saw three text messages and several e-mails waiting for him. He decided to ignore the e-mails for now; they'd only be from his manager and blah blah blah boring.

_**From: Nate  
See you on Wednesday LOSER!**_

_**From: Susan  
I'm sorry again for last night. I've got a big mouth and I was out of line for what I said about you and Jed.**_

_**From: Jed  
Babe my agent has told me Vanity Fair magazine has offered us $100,000 each to do a photo shoot and officially announce our relationship! Awesome right? Shall we talk dates? x**_

'I don't think so,' Blaine whispered to himself. He was about to respond when a voice interrupted him.

'You look smart.'

Blaine looked away from his phone to see a guy in a wheelchair had come to a stop at his table and was smiling at him. 'Um, sorry what?'

'You look smart... and I know I'm stereotyping with the glasses and everything but I really don't care. I want to win this year you know?'

_Huh?_  
Blaine shifted in his seat a little. 'Er... win?'

'Oh sorry, I should introduce myself... I'm Artie, captain of the McKinley quiz team.'

Artie offered Blaine his hand which he shook. 'Nice to meet you Artie, I'm B-Cooper.'

'So Cooper, what are your grades like?'

'Pretty good I guess.'

'And your general knowledge?'

'Not bad... but why are you asking me? There must be loads of people who want to be on the quiz team.'

'Sadly, no. The quiz team is about as popular as glee club, which I'm also a member of by the way.'

_What?_  
Blaine frowned. 'Wait... the glee club here _isn't _popular?'

Artie laughed. 'God no. We're all social outcasts, but we have each other so it's all cool... anyway, quiz club. Are you in? It's pretty fun, we meet once a week and have competitions every couple of months.'

_Well it wouldn't hurt to say yes I suppose._  
Blaine smiled. 'Sure.'

After talking for a few more minutes and exchanging phone numbers, Artie moved off and Blaine returned to his text messages, resisting the urge to burst out laughing. So far, McKinley had been pretty educational, just not the academic kind.

_**To: Nate  
Bring. It. On. Hobbit. :)**_

_**To: Susan  
It's already forgotten and I love that you care about me enough to air your concerns (hugs) x**_

_**To: Jed  
Hmm, that kind of thing isn't really me or us. Why don't you do a "coming out" interview? Bxx**_

. . . . . . . . . .

Kurt dumped his school bag in the hallway ,took his jacket off and hung it on a spare hook. He went into kitchen where he found Carole sitting at the table and knitting. He couldn't help smiling and felt his throat tighten slightly. It was such a 'Mom' scene and one he never thought he'd get to see when growing up with just his Dad. Burt was a wonderful man and an amazing father, but it just wasn't the same.

'Hey Carole.'

'Hi... no glee tonight?'

'No, but Finn's got football practice so-'

'-he'll be wanting double portions for dinner,' Carole finished and they both laughed.

'Basically, yeah... so what are you making?'

'A cardigan for a friend of mine who's just had a baby girl.'

'Aww,' Kurt cooed. He filled up a glass of orange juice from the fridge and then joined Carole at the table.

'How was school?'

'It was ok. A new student started today. He's a total dork but behind the stupid glasses and sixties hair, he has a really pretty face.'

Carole smiled at him. 'Has someone got a little crush?'

Kurt scoffed. 'No... I just don't understand why someone would choose to put themselves in the firing line. If you could easily change something about yourself to stop being a target for bullies you would right?'

Carole frowned. 'It would depend what it was. Did you say something to him?'

'Just that he should maybe ditch the specs or get nicer ones.'

'Right... and would you stop styling your hair like that... or wearing scarves to school in case it triggered abuse?'

_Hmm._  
'Well... no,' Kurt replied quietly.

'Kurt, you of all people know that conforming to others ideals is not really being true to yourself or your own identity. Sure there are certain... characteristics or images which are more prone to attract bullies than others, but in a lot of cases it isn't something you can change and letting the bullies win doesn't solve anything.'

_Fuck. Shit. Bollocks._  
Kurt groaned. 'Oh God, I'm such a hypocrite. He was new and he'd asked me if I was ok after someone said something to me and I just...'

Carole reached out a hand to squeeze Kurt's. 'You were just trying to help... and what do you mean someone said something?'

_Oh crap!_  
'Just a passing comment, it was nothing.'

'Are you sure? Because your Dad and I are more than happy to go and see Mr Figgins if-'

'No, no, if there was a problem I'd tell you... honestly.'

. . . . . . . . . .

As soon as Blaine got home he took off all of his disguises and jumped in the shower, his brain working overtime as the day's events played over and over in his head. Once fully dressed he went downstairs to find his Mom, Helen, home from work and preparing dinner in the kitchen.

'Hi Mom.'

Helen looked up and smiled. Blaine sat himself down on a stool across from her. 'How was your first day back at school?'

'It was... interesting. I got slushied and somehow ended up on the school quiz team.'

'Slushied?'

'A slushie thrown in my face.'

Helen looked horrified. 'Oh my God, Blaine you can't go back-'

'Mom it's fine,' Blaine smiled, waving a hand dismissively. 'Apparently it's a bit of a tradition at McKinley... anyway; I also met a cute gay boy.'

Helen laughed. 'Oh Blaine.'

'What? I can look can't I?'

'Hmm, I'm sure Jed wouldn't see it that way.'

The name of his boyfriend had Blaine casting his eyes downwards and sighing a little. 'Mmn.'

'Hey I was only teasing, of course there's nothing wrong with finding other guys cute... Blaine? What's wrong?'

'N-nothing,' Blaine shrugged, avoiding eye contact.

'Blaine Anderson I'm your mother now tell me what's going on.'

Blaine looked back up. 'It's nothing really... just that... well last night Susan told me she didn't like Jed.'

Helen looked taken aback, but not altogether surprised. Blaine didn't have the energy to start digging that grave. He'd already reached the conclusion that his Mom and Susan had probably talked about Jed a lot in his absence.

'Did she say why she didn't like him?'

'Just that she thought I was putting more into the relationship than Jed was and that... he takes me for granted, but that's not even true. I could have spent the next few weeks in LA with him but instead I'm here. That's pretty selfish on my part.'

Helen frowned. 'Researching for your job and spending time with your family isn't selfish Blaine.'

_Oh Jesus what have I started?_  
'Forget I said anything.'

'I'll talk to Suze, she shouldn't have-'

'Mom it's all sorted now, just leave it.'

'Well it's clearly not sorted when the mere mention of his name had you looking like a kicked puppy.'

Blaine rolled his eyes. 'I just miss him ok? Now can we talk about something else... please?'

'Ok, fine.'

'Fine.'

'So... back to this cute boy then, what's he like?'

The tension between them immediately evaporated and Blaine couldn't help letting out a laugh. 'Well, he was the first person I spoke to and he was adorable. I wish there had been someone like him at Dalton. It's hard being an openly gay kid at high school.'

'What about that boy at Dalton, Steven something?'

'Sebastian? Well he was gay but that's about as much as we had in common, plus he was two years below so we didn't cross paths that often.'

'Has cute boy got a name?'

'Kurt. You know, he gets bullied and pushed around. It seems like the school doesn't give a damn though.'

'Poor kid,' Helen sighed. 'With a lot of things, schools tend to be reactive as opposed to proactive. Until someone gets seriously injured or... or worse, they won't do anything.'

Blaine let out a humourless laugh. 'Or the school says that what occurred happened off site and therefore isn't any concern to them.'

'You were treated appallingly by your old school Blaine; let's just hope that was a rare occurrence.'

'Mmn. You know, I thought by lunchtime I'd be itching to get out of McKinley, but it felt nice to be doing something as normal and routine as going to school.'

'Blaine you graduated from Dalton over a year ago, you didn't drop out.'

'I know, but I could have been at college now. I would have been if I hadn't been spotted at Nationals.'

Helen frowned at her son. 'Where's all this come from? I thought you loved what you were doing?'

'I do, I'm so incredibly lucky to be doing what I Iove... it's just... I guess I didn't realise how homesick I'd become.'

Helen smiled fondly. 'You've only been back a day, I'm sure within a week you'll be itching to get back to sunny California.'

'Maybe,' Blaine laughed as he hopped off the stool. 'Anyway, I need to write up a report and send it to my producer.'

'Ok, I'll call you when dinner's ready.'

When Blaine got back to his bedroom, he turned his laptop on and the checked his phone and found two text messages waiting for him. The first one had him rolling his eyes and the second one had him laughing harder than he had in weeks.

_**From: Jed  
**__**Can you at least think about it? x**_

_**From: Nate  
**__**LOL you're calling me a hobbit? I'll be taller than you soon!**_

. . . . . . . . . .  
. . . . . . . . . .

**AN**

Thanks so much for trying out my story and I'd love to know what you thought of the start, good/bad?

*Chuggeroo* :)

. . . . . . . . . .  
. . . . . . . . . .


	2. The Lima Bean

. . . . . . . . . .  
. . . . . . . . . .

**IN-COG-NITO**

_-adv. & adj._  
_(With one's identity disguised or concealed)_

**Blaine's latest movie role was playing a nerdy high school kid. The producer asks him to do a little research by going incognito at a public school. However things get awkward when Blaine makes a friend who turns out to be a fan of the 'real' him.**

. . . . . . . . . .  
. . . . . . . . . .

Chapter 2: The Lima Bean

. . . . . . . . . .  
. . . . . . . . . .

_**To: Jed  
There's no point, the answer will still be no. What's wrong with a solo interview? Bxx**_

_**From: Jed**_  
_**My agent put that idea forward but the fee would only be $15,000 :( J x**_

_**To: Jed**_  
_**That's still a lot of money. Bxx**_

_**From: Jed**_  
_**Will you please reconsider? At least think about it for a few days? J x**_

_**To: Jed**_  
_**I'm sorry :( There's no chance of me changing my mind. Bxx**_

_**From: Jed**_  
_**Oh come on Blainey, you really want to turn down that sort of $$$?**_

_**To: Jed**_  
_**Not everything is about money :) Bxx**_

_**From: Jed**_  
_**What planet are you from? You can give the fee to a charity if you want.**_

_**To: Jed**_  
_**Ok so things might be different if we were celebrating our 10th anniversary or something. But for now it's dfinetely a no. Bxx**_

_**From: Jed**_  
_**So our relationship isn't important enough? Is that what you're saying? Are you ashamed of me?**_

_**To: Jed**_  
_**Of course not, don't be silly. If it's important to you to have our relationship confirmed I'll put a message on twitter or something. Bxx**_

_**From: Jed**_  
_**Never mind.**_

_**To: Jed**_  
_**Oh please don't sulk *puppy dog eyes* I'll skype you in a bit ok? :) Bxx**_

_**From: Jed**_  
_**Ok, sure.**_

Blaine let out an exasperated sigh and threw his phone onto the bed. He knew he probably should have called Jed but he wasn't in the mood to repeat himself over and over again. That's what would happen and at least through texts you can get your point across quickly without interruptions. Picking up a bottle of water from his bedside table, Blaine started rooting through drawers, looking for headache pills before he started his report to his producer.

. . . . . . . . . .

It was Blaine's third day at McKinley, his second day had been fairly uneventful except for a number of comments shouted out in the hallways and a sticker saying 'Geek,' stuck to his back. His first class was Spanish with Mr Schuester but just as he was about to walk through the door a girl appeared before him, with a sweet smile on her face.

'Hello.'

'Hi,' Blaine replied, stepping back a little.

'I'm Rachel Berry, and you must be Cooper Williams, the new transfer student.'

Blaine nodded and shook Rachel's offered hand, 'That's right, you've done your homew-'

'Now you may not have heard but voting for senior class president is next week.'

'Yeah, I have heard about it.'

'Oh good, well as one of the candidates running I just wanted to-'

'Oh I've already made my choice,' Blaine interrupted, looking apologetic. 'Sorry.'

Rachel's face fell. 'I knew Brittany and Santana would have got to you first.'

_Who?_  
'What? No I-'

But Rachel had stormed off into the classroom. Blaine went in after her and looked around. He caught sight of Kurt who was taking things out of his bag. Blaine felt butterflies in his stomach when Kurt's eyes caught his own. They gave each other a smile and a little wave.

_Get a grip Blaine!_  
'What is wrong with me?' Blaine muttered to himself as he walked up to an empty space next to a boy with a mohawk. He looked like the type of guy you wouldn't want to bump into on a dark night. 'Is it ok if I sit here?'

'Sure dude.'

'Thanks.'

As Blaine took his seat, his neighbour turned to look at him. 'New boy?'

'Yep, that's me.'

'Cool look you've got going on there bro, been slushied yet?'

Blaine laughed, this guy seemed alright. 'Um yeah I have actually... on my first day.'

'Well don't sweat it, happens to most of us.'

'Thanks... you've got awesome hair by the way.'

'The chicks totally dig it... name's Puck.'

'I'm Cooper.'

'You actually you look kind of familiar,' Puck said, furrowing his brow in concentration. Blaine felt his mouth go dry.

_Fuck!_  
'Oh... d-do I?'

'Yeah... you work at Wal-Mart right?'

_Phew!_  
'No, you must be thinking of someone else.'

Blaine's heart rate was just returning to normal after the brief panic when Mr Schuester walked into the room, closing the door behind him and clapping his hands together loudly to get everyone's undivided attention. 'Beanus dias. Everybody open your texts books at page eighty seven please.'

. . . . . . . . . .

After his final class that day, Blaine spent an hour at quiz club which turned out to be a lot of fun. After all, who knew that the moon was one million times drier than the gobi desert? He also found Artie to be a really cool guy and was humbled by his positivity and optimism despite being a wheelchair. He was already wondering whether to suggest to his producer about including a character similar to Arite in the movie. The script was being based on a true story but there was already room for creative license, especially if it was a positive one. As he was making his way across the parking lot Blaine stopped when he saw Kurt standing by a car, texting or something. A smile automatically appeared on his face.

'Hi,' he called out.

Kurt looked up from his phone and waved. 'Hey. Staying late after school? You've not earned a detention already have you?'

Blaine laughed and walked over to him. 'No, I was at quiz club.'

'Quiz club? You're settling in fast.'

'Artie approached me about it on my first day... he's a really great guy.'

'Yeah he's the best. Nobody would blame him for feeling sorry for himself but he's always just _so _upbeat.'

'A lesson for us all huh?'

'Definitely. So did you enjoy quiz club? Or did you just go out of politeness?'

Blaine chuckled. 'Um, well I guess I did go out of politeness to be honest. But the bonus was I _did_ actually enjoy it. Hey did you know there are two hundred and forty dots in pac man?'

Kurt laughed and it reached his eyes. Blaine thought it was the cutest sight ever. 'I didn't. Thanks for the random fact.'

'You're welcome,' Blaine whispered and then he immediately took a deep breath, just releasing he'd been holding it in.

'Actually I'm glad I've bumped into you, I want to apologise for Monday.'

_Monday?_  
Blaine blinked a few times and then shook his head in confusion. 'Sorry, what? Apologise?'

'Yeah... when talking about school bullies and I suggested you ditch your glasses... I shouldn't have said that. I know what it's like not to be considered "the norm" and-'

'Oh God Kurt, seriously... don't worry about it. I was grateful for your advice.'

Kurt raised an eyebrow. 'Hmm, yeah sure you were.'

Blaine laughed. 'Honestly, I really was. You don't need to apologise for anything.'

'Well ok, but I just want to-'

'_Kurt_,' Blaine warned in a teasing tone. 'We're cool ok?'

'Sorry... I'll shut up now.'

'Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?' Blaine said, turning slightly to leave.

Kurt looked down at his feet. 'Sure, um... Cooper?'

'Yeah?'

'You said the other day that you have a gay brother right?'

_Oh, where's this going?_  
Blaine fiddled nervously with the car keys in his hand. 'Yeah I do.'

'Is he... er... is he out?'

'Everyone knows, he's very proud of who he is.'

Kurt looked up and stared wide eyed at Cooper and then smiled shyly. 'Do you mind if I ask you about him? It's just; I've never known an _openly_gay guy before... that's pretty pathetic huh?'

Blaine felt a wave of affection towards Kurt. He wanted nothing more than to pull Kurt into a tight hug and tell him that there's a whole world out there outside of Ohio. That gay men will be fighting each other to woo someone like Kurt.

'It's not pathetic, it's... understandable. You may feel isolated now but you know... in a few months time you'll be able to go anywhere and do_ anything_. And yeah, of course you can ask about m-him, I don't mind at all.'

Kurt bit down on his bottom lip for a moment which made Blaine's heart rate quicken and his brain turn to goo. 'Thanks Cooper.'

_Don't say what you're thinking Blaine, don't say it, don't-_  
'Hey are you busy right now?'

Kurt was rendered speechless for a moment before shaking his head. 'Um, no. Just a very boring date with my History essay and reruns of Friends. Why?'

'Do you know the Lima Bean? As much as I'd love to talk about my brother out here my hands are turning to ice and I could murder a coffee and a chocolate muffin.'

'Oh... no no, I wasn't suggesting _now_… I mean, I'm sure you have _much _better things to do than hang out with me this afternoon.'

'I really don't,' Blaine replied with a shrug.

Kurt laughed. 'Well... ok... yeah sure, coffee sounds great. I haven't been to the Lima Bean for months.'

'I'll see you there in ten?'

'Ten? I can do this journey in eight.'

'Without speeding?' Blaine asked with a smile.

'Without speeding,' Kurt confirmed and he turned to his car.

Blaine went to his own car feeling half nervous and half excited about the prospect of talking to Kurt. He closed his eyes for a moment before starting the engine and tried to justify his actions to himself as he made his way to the Lima Bean, one of his favourite places when he was a Dalton student.

Surely there was nothing wrong with having coffee right? Technically it was nothing to do with his research but neither was quiz club. Although Kurt _was_gay and extremely attractive and sweet and... would people class this as Blaine sort of cheating on Jed? Not that anything would ever happen of course. Ten minutes later Blaine walked into the Lima Bean, and sure enough Kurt was already there, waiting in line, so he moved to stand beside him, ignoring a huff of annoyance from the person behind.

'Hey,' Kurt said brightly. 'Why don't you grab a table and I'll get the coffees?

'Ok, sure. Medium drip please.'

Blaine sat down at an empty table for two and felt a sense of calm wash over him. He'd spent so many hours here, hanging out with friends, discussing set lists or studying for a test. He looked around to see if there was anyone with a Dalton uniform on but there wasn't. As soon as he saw Kurt approaching Blaine took his wallet from his pocket and opened it.

'Put it away,' Kurt ordered as he sat down and put Blaine's coffee in front of him. Blaine's immediate reaction was to look down at his crotch area, but everything was intact. He looked back up at Kurt with a slight blush.

'Huh?'

'Your wallet. This is on me.'

'Oh... no I couldn't let you-'

'No arguments Cooper. You can pay next time.'

'Ok, well thanks.'

Kurt smiled and then reached into his bag and produced a chocolate muffin, placing it next to Cooper's coffee. For a moment Blaine just stared at the muffin as though it was an alien object. Kurt had bought him a muffin... a _muffin_. His heart swelled, he couldn't remember the last time someone offered him such a sweet gesture. His brain wandered to Christmas when Jed's gift to him was a sweater and shirt he'd been given as a freebie from a designer clothes store.

'A muffin as well? Kurt you didn't-'

'You said you wanted coffee _and _a muffin.'

'I know but...'

Kurt sighed dramatically. 'We're not doing this _again_are we? It's just a muffin.'

_Just a muffin? Is he crazy?  
_Blaine laughed and took a sip of his coffee. 'Sorry... and thanks for the muffin.'

'You're welcome. So Cooper... do you live in Lima?'

'Um... just outside Lima. I've lived all over Ohio, my um... my Mom's job moves us round a lot.'

'Oh right, what does she do?'

_Shit!_  
'She's... a doctor. Gets bored after a year or two at one hospital and then transfers to another in a town halfway across the state.'

'That must be hard.'

Blaine shrugged. 'I guess I'm used to it.'

'What about your Dad?'

'My parents are divorced and I haven't seen my Dad for a while. My brother doesn't live at home, so it's just me and Mom... how about you?'

'Well my Dad remarried a year ago so I've gained a step brother, Finn. My Mom died when I was eight.'

'Oh Kurt, I'm so sorry.'

'It's ok... I still miss her everyday but my Dad has been amazing, I don't know what I'd do without him.'

'So you wanted to ask about my brother?' Blaine pushed as he broke off a piece from his muffin and popped it in his mouth.

'Are you sure you're ok with this?'

'I got a chocolate muffin out of it, I'm _more _than ok with it.'

Kurt laughed before nervously fiddling with a napkin. 'Ok... er, how old is he?'

'He's... twenty two.'

'When did he come out?'

'Um, he was about fifteen I think. He had a crush on a guy he kept seeing at the mall.'

Kurt didn't look Cooper in the eye as he asked the next question, 'What was your reaction when he... when he told you?'

Blaine smiled fondly for a moment. 'He was brilliant.'

'Who was brilliant?'

_Fuck!_  
'I mean... well I guess I had an inkling beforehand. He was terrified of telling me but it was just like a huge cloud had lifted. It was like... so what... and we carried on playing monopoly.'

Kurt giggled. 'He told you over monopoly?'

'Yeah. He lives in Chicago now... with his boyfriend.'

'What were you parents reactions?'

'Mom was great and said she knew anyway. Dad... well he didn't really react at all which speaks volumes I guess.'

'Did he have any trouble at school… with bullies?'

'He did yeah… after he came out. Mom had to transfer him at one point as it was getting really bad.'

'That must have been horrible,' Kurt said quietly. He sighed and stared down at his coffee.

'So why were you at school after hours?' Blaine asked after a few moments of silence, sensing that Kurt may have had enough with the previous topic for now.

'Oh, I was working on my college application in the library,' Kurt smiled as he looked back at Cooper.

'Oh right, which college?'

'NYADA.'

_Interesting._  
'That's awesome, good luck.'

'Thanks. It's my dream to be on Broadway.'

_Oh wow._  
'So you can sing?'

'Yeah, I'm in the glee club.'

_God does Kurt have any flaws?_  
Blaine was literally speechless. He was in the exact same position himself two years ago, in his school glee club, applying for NYADA and big dreams of being on the stage. He wished he could just drop the act and talk to Kurt about musicals all afternoon. But most of all, he was absolutely desperate now to hear Kurt sing.

'Do you compete in those competition show things?' Blaine asked as casually as possible.

'Yeah, we've got regionals coming up soon. If we win we'll go through to nationals... so fingers crossed.'

'I'm sure you'll make it.'

'Hopefully, we have a bit of a rivalry with Dalton Academy. We keep meeting them at regionals, they won two years ago and we won last year so…'

_Two years ago? I was at regionals two years ago… shit! I've watched Kurt perform. I've stood on the same stage as him? OMG. He can't have been featured though because I would have remembered him… I would have._

'Cooper, you ok?'

Blaine snapped out of his thoughts. 'Oh yeah, sorry… I was on another planet.'

Kurt giggled. 'I noticed. So what are your big plans for after high school?'

'Probably study law or something,' Blaine said vaguely.

'Did you leave a girlfriend behind at your last school?'

'No... girls don't tend to go for the nerdy guys. Glasses... long hair... braces... yeah I'm a real catch.'

'Well when you're a successful lawyer with your short slicked back hair, perfect laser treated eyesight, straight teeth and expensive suit you'll be beating them off with a stick.'

'That's the plan,' Blaine said whilst laughing.

'You know this is really odd... I don't think I've ever had a conversation for this long with a straight guy... and that's including my step brother… but not including my Dad of course.'

Blaine felt his stomach drop. Up until now he had thought that Kurt was somewhat enjoying their coffee and chat, but just as he went along to quiz club out of politeness, it looks as though Kurt came to the Lima Bean for the same reason. So he didn't want to hang out with a 'straight' guy?

Blaine sat up straighter on his chair, preparing to leave. 'I'm sorry, this is too uncomfortable for you right? We can leave if you want, or… or I can leave?'

Kurt's eyes widened in alarm. 'Oh gosh no, I- I wasn't implying this was too weird for me... I guess I'm more concerned that _you_might feel uncomfortable.'

Blaine resisted letting out a sigh of relief and gave Kurt a reassuring smile instead. 'Me? Why would you think that?'

Kurt blinked a couple of times before looking away. He started to remove invisible pieces of fluff from his sleeve. 'Guys don't really talk to me... um...'

Blaine felt a lump in his throat. He decided to speak quietly and softly, hopefully proving to Kurt that what he had to say was entirely genuine. 'There's no need to feel embarrassed, it's a reflection on them, not you. It's a real shame that's how things are for you and that a lot of kids these days still harbour so much bloody prejudice.'

Kurt's fingers had stopped on his sleeve and Blaine saw his adam's apple bob up and down. All of Blaine's instincts were telling him to reach other and take Kurt's hand, but he resisted, balling his fists up in his lap instead.

'Are all your friends female?' Blaine asked when Kurt had still not spoken. He looked back at cooper and let out a small chuckle.

'Yep. But they've got boyfriends and with it being senior year everyone's so focused on grades, applications and spending all their free time with their loved ones. Even my dad's still in the honeymoon phase with Carole so there's been far less father son bonding time recently.'

Twenty minutes later found them walking out of the Lima Bean, pausing and smiling at each other. Kurt was the first to speak. 'So er… I'll see you at school.'

'Yeah… hey we should exchange numbers.'

'Sure,' Kurt smiled. 'Gimmie your phone and I'll add my number.'

Blaine was about to reach into his pocket when it struck him that his phone had his name displayed on the home page. 'I just remembered, my battery died in English... too busy playing brick breaker when the teacher wasn't looking.'

'Here,' Kurt said, holding out his iPhone. Their fingers touched briefly in the exchange and Blaine felt his breath hitch in his throat. He was glad they were outside, the noise enough for Kurt not to have caught it. Blaine handed the phone back, choosing to drop it into Kurt's waiting hand. 'Bye Cooper.'

'See you tomorrow Kurt,' Blaine replied and then he turned around and walked to his car. Before he even got to it he felt his phone buzz in his pocket.

_**From: Unknown  
Hi Cooper, it's Kurt :)**_

Blaine drummed his fingers against the steering wheel and sighed. Although not without its emotional element, coffee with Kurt had been the best fun he'd had in a long time. Why did all these lies to Kurt suddenly seem so wrong and devious?

. . . . . . . . . .

It was 8pm and Blaine was on the phone to his producer Adam, discussing his experience so far at McKinley. '...great you're so passionate about this role but nobody will blame you if you've already had enough. The reactions you received on your first day were fantastic material, never mind anything else.'

'I just want to get a better feeling of the character and being at McKinley has really helped me understand you know? I want to know I did my best.'

'Of course, it's entirely up to you Blaine.'

'I'm not the greatest actor and I know I'm getting jobs off the back of my singing-'

'Listen to me; you wouldn't have got this gig if we didn't think you were good enough. If there's anything you've got to work on man, it's your confidence. When I've seen you singing you just ooze so much passion and heart, you don't need to prove yourself to anyone by trying too hard. Just use the same energy from the stage.'

'Thank you therapist,' Blaine said and they both laughed. 'I'll work on it.'

'Cool. We'll send out the second draft of the script on Friday, but let us know if your whereabouts change so we can inform the couriers.'

'Will do Adam... talk to you soon.'

'Take care Blaine.'

Blaine knew Adam was right. His singing led to a six month run on Broadway, which led to a supporting role in a couple of big movies, which led to where he was now. In a way he felt like he'd cheated his way into acting and that was a huge factor in his confidence issues. The critics had slammed Blaine's acting skills before he'd even begun shooting the movies he was in. Putting all that out of his mind for the moment, Blaine left his room and went downstairs where his aunt Susan and Nate had already arrived for dinner, the latter sitting on the sofa in the lounge watching telly. Blaine sat himself down next to him and ruffled his hair.

'Hey Nate.'

'Hey _hobbit_,' Nate laughed.

'Yeah we'll see whose laughing when you stop growing and are three inches shorter than me.'

'Whatever Blaine… do you have to buy clothes from the kids section?'

'Ouch,' Blaine replied but was smiling too.

'You have really silly hair too.'

Blaine frowned and ran a hand through his curls. 'Anything else you want to get off your chest?'

'Yeah, you have like _no _fashion sense and your eyebrows are totally weird.'

Blaine laughed, picked up a cushion and hit Nate over the head with it. 'Two minutes with you and my feet are firmly stuck on the ground... with extra strong super glue. Thanks Nate.'

'No problem dude. So... how far have you got on angry birds?'

. . . . . . . . . .

It was friday afternoon and as soon as the bell went, signalling the start of their lunch hour, Kurt looked at his phone which he had felt vibrate at some point during the lesson. His stomach sank however, when he saw who the text was from.

_**From: Karofsky  
Did you give my last text any thought? We could do something over the weekend if you like? :)**_

Kurt sighed and put his phone away without replying. On one hand it would be nice to have a friend that had some idea what it felt like to be an outsider, someone to go to the movies with. But Karofsky was making it impossible with his constant pursuit despite Kurt turning him down flat on more than one occasion. Kurt could go and hang out with Karofsky over the weekend and a part of him was tempted, but he refused to give him false hope and further ammo to continue with the chase.

Karofsky was probably just as lonely as he was. When Kurt really stopped and thought about it, not only was he devoid of a best friend, he barely had a proper friend at all, not one he could call at any time and say, 'hey come over, we'll eat ice cream and talk about boys.' Rachel had Finn, Tina had Mike, Mercedes had Sam, Quinn had Joe, Santana had Brittany. Puck and Artie were never going to be more than casual acquaintances. As for Rory and Sugar, they were two years younger and seemed to live on an entirely different planet to the rest of them.

The person he had spoken to the most in the past few weeks was Cooper, and he'd only started at McKinley four days ago. Kurt would laugh if it wasn't so depressing. Because once Cooper settled in more and made friends with other 'straight' guys he would just become another person he randomly smiles at in the hallways.

His belly rumbling pulled Kurt out of his depressing thoughts and he finally left the classroom and made his way to the canteen.

. . . . . . . . . .  
. . . . . . . . . .

**AN**

Thank you so much for those who reviewed the 1st chapter, it's amazing to hear your feedback. I'd love to hear your comments about this chapter too pretty please with cherries on top? :P

(Name Kurt's Bully)  
_I haven't come up with a name yet for the guy who bullies Kurt the most at McKinley so would really like any suggestions you wish to throw my way :) There is a reason behind the bullying, however he's not a closet gay like Karofsky was._

*Chuggeroo* :)

. . . . . . . . . .  
. . . . . . . . . .


	3. Who's Blaine Anderson?

. . . . . . . . . .  
. . . . . . . . . .

**IN-COG-NITO**

_-adv. & adj._  
_(With one's identity disguised or concealed)_

**Blaine's latest movie role was playing a nerdy high school kid. The producer asks him to do a little research by going incognito at a public school. However things get awkward when Blaine makes a friend who turns out to be a fan of the 'real' him.**

. . . . . . . . . .  
. . . . . . . . . .

Chapter 3: Who's Blaine Anderson?

. . . . . . . . . .  
. . . . . . . . . .

As Kurt walked into the canteen, Jake, the football player that appeared to have the most problem with him was walking out. He was the one that had pushed him into the lockers before Cooper asked if he was ok.

As soon as Jake noticed him and his eyes connected with Kurt's, his entire facial features changed into one of sheer loathing. Kurt gulped but Jake just walked past him in a hurry. Maybe he wasn't so brave without his friends as back-ups.

Kurt didn't know what the guys logic was, but it seemed to run deeper than just being intolerant of gay people. Perhaps he was deeply religious or something, he sure as hell hoped he wasn't another "closet" Karofsky type, that would just be his luck.

After buying a sandwich and a bottle of still water, Kurt scanned the room for somewhere to sit and saw Finn and Rachel sat at a table with some of the other Glee members. He was about to walk over but noticed they were feeding each other pieces of fruit with lovesick expressions on their faces.

'Ugh.'

Not in the mood for the vomit inducing display, Kurt decided to sit on his own at one of the smaller tables for four people. He opened his sandwich and got his phone out, bringing up his twitter timeline and hoping Blaine Anderson's six day absence had come to an end.

'Texting?' a voice interrupted a few minutes later.

Kurt looked up and smiled when he saw who it was. 'Hey Cooper, how's it going?'

'Good thanks, you?'

'Yeah, fine.'

'Can I join you or are you saving these seats for-'

'No no, don't be silly... take a seat.'

'Thanks.' Blaine sat down and began peeling an orange he'd bought and trying to think of something interesting to say when Kurt spoke first.

'Oh and I wasn't texting, I was checking twitter.'

Blaine had to fight the urge to smile. 'Oh right.'

'Are you on twitter?'

Blaine figured a nerd would be more than proficient with computers and the internet, but perhaps not necessarily social networking sites. 'Um... no. To be honest I've never really got twitter.'

'Oh my god it's great,' Kurt beamed. 'If your idols are on there you can follow them and read all their updates, or tweets as they're better known.'

'Idols as in famous people?'

'Yep.'

'So celebrities use it as a way to connect with their audience then?'

'Yeah, but some of them are seriously dull… or just plain idiots on twitter.'

Blaine laughed. 'Don't hold back.'

'And some only use it when they want to promote stuff too, which sucks if it's someone you _reall_y like.'

'I can imagine... there's nothing like someone you admire shattering your perception of them... famous or not.'

Kurt cocked his head to one side and thought for a moment. 'People change though... with success, money, fame... and a lot of the time not for the better.'

_I know._  
'Mmn,' Blaine hummed in agreement. 'Well it's not surprising if they surround themselves with yes people. When you're a Broadway star, are you going to remember all the little people back in Lima?'

Kurt giggled. 'Well my Dad will probably still insist I fly home every week for friday night dinner. He's strict with his house rules. But in all honestly I'll probably end up teaching music or something.'

'Well if you do at least you can look back and say you tried with the Broadway thing. Most people never follow their dreams.'

'Don't you have a dream? You didn't sound very eager when you said you'd probably study law.'

'Not really,' Blaine shrugged. 'So who do you "follow" on this twitter thing then?'

Kurt gave Cooper a smirk. 'Air quotes? Really?'

'Sorry,' Blaine laughed. 'I'm showing my nerd.'

'I follow lots of people, singers mainly,' Kurt explained as he went back to looking at his phone. 'Lady Gaga, Bruno Mars, Katy Perry... my favourite is Blaine Anderson. But he hasn't tweeted for a few days, something about a vacation.'

_Oh. My. God._  
Blaine paled and felt the whole room turn eerily silent for a moment. He could have sworn his heart had stopped beating briefly as he tried to register the words he had just heard. Kurt was a fan of Blaine Anderson, of _him_.

_Oh God, Oh God, Oh God._  
Luckily Kurt was far too engrossed in the twitter feed on his phone to notice 'Cooper's' reaction. Taking a deep breath, Blaine busied himself with separating his orange into segments on a plate, but it was no use. Instead of becoming calmer, his pulse started to race erratically and he felt dizzy, despite the fact he was sitting.

Blaine wasn't an idiot; he knew it was highly likely most people at McKinley would have at least heard of him, especially coming from Ohio and hence the need for such an extreme disguise. And he also knew that some may even be fans of his work. But this adorable and somewhat lost guy he was growing increasingly attached to was not only a fan, but had been following him on twitter.

Blaine knew he should make his excuses and walk away, perhaps even distance himself from Kurt for the remainder of his research project or even stop coming to McKinley all together. Yes, that would be the sensible and professional thing to do. What he certainly shouldn't do is indulge Kurt and continue the conversation... that would be suicide.

_Don't, don't, don't... oh fuck it!_  
'Er... Blaine Anderson?'

Kurt looked up again as he put his phone away in his pocket, returning to his half eaten sandwich. 'Yeah.'

Blaine tried his best to give Kurt a bemused look. It must have worked because Kurt started laughing. 'Oh my God, don't tell me you've never heard of him… the gay kid from Ohio who's made it in Hollywood?'

'Um... yeah it's ringing a bell... is he the guy with the crazy hair?'

'Curly hair, not crazy hair,' Kurt laughed and Blaine's heart swelled at Kurt's defence of his much talked about hair. 'You should join up Coop, I'm sure there's lots of people you're fans of who will be on there.'

_Coop?_  
'Um... Coop?'

Kurt frowned slightly before realising what he had said. 'Did I say Coop? God I'm sorry, I shorten people's names a lot, like Rachel is Rach, Mercedes is Cedes... actually with Finn I tend to lengthen it to Finnius, usually when I'm mad at him like when he... shit I'm babbling now. I'm sorry.'

Blaine laughed at how adorable Kurt was. 'No it's fine, my family all call me Coop.'

'Ok, cool. What idols of yours would you like to be on twitter?'

'Um... Sir Isaac Newton?' Blaine asked, putting on an excited face.

'Hmm, maybe not him,' Kurt giggled. 'I'm sure there lots of gorgeous model types you'd like to follow. Rachel gets annoyed if she sees Finn looking at certain girls twitter pages.'

_Yeah maybe gorgeous male model types!_  
'I'll have a surf when I get home.'

'So how has your first week as a McKinley student been then?' Kurt asked.

'Um, yeah good. I'm ahead in some classes, behind in others.'

'Are you missing you old school friends?'

'Yeah a bit, but we still talk, text and I'm sure I'll see them on some weekends.'

'What are your plans for this weekend?'

'Sleep... eat... watch tv... play some video games... maybe ten minutes of homework.'

'You sound like my step brother,' Kurt smiled.

'Boys will be boys right?'

'Oh god he's such a pig though. He eats about four times as much as I do, I can't believe I once had a cr... um I... hmm...'

_Why is he blushing and looking away? What was he about to say?_  
'How about you?'

'Huh?' Kurt frowned, looking back at Cooper.

'What are you up to over the weekend?'

'Oh... on Saturday I'll be helping my Dad out at work... well I say helping but it's mostly for the extra money.'

'What does your Dad do?'

Kurt smiled. 'He's a mechanic.'

_Oh ok... overalls and grease and... Jesus Blaine!_  
'S-so you work on cars?'

'Yep, and on Sunday I'll be working on my senior class president speech for next week.'

'Nervous?'

'A little.'

You'll be fine,' Blaine said with a dismissive wave of his hand.

'Are you going to eat that orange or just dissect it until nothing's left?'

Blaine followed Kurt's amused gaze to the orange on his plate; he'd been picking out the pips for the past couple of minutes. 'I'm not that hungry really... um, big breakfast this morning.'

He didn't have a big breakfast. Blaine only had one slice of toast as he'd overslept and had just fifteen minutes to put his 'disguise' on. But since hearing Kurt was a fan his, hunger had vanished, and in its place an unexplainable feeling in his tummy. His mind was working overtime. Was Kurt _just _ a fan of his work? Or did he also find him attractive? Was he Kurt's type? Did Kurt even have a type? The answers to these questions shouldn't matter, they _didn't _matter, but for some reason he was desperate to know.

Also, the minute Blaine got back home after "school" he intended on updating his twitter page, knowing (or hoping) it would put a smile on Kurt's face.

. . . . . . . . . .

**BlaineAnderson**

Are you 2 ever getting separate twitter names? RT NickandJeff Bow ties are cool. Dr Who is cool. You are NOT cool xx  
_7 minutes ago via Twitter for Blackberry  
_  
Aww thanks *blushes* RT bandersonfan846 You look totally adorable in bow ties!  
_12 minutes ago via Twitter for Blackberry_

Bow ties are cool right? :)  
_16 minutes ago via Twitter for Blackberry_

Low blow cousin :( RT NateWilliams A charity shop to give away all your bow ties?  
_17 minutes ago via Twitter for Blackberry_

I visited one of my favourite places this week :)  
_28 minutes ago via Twitter for Blackberry_

Sorry I've been awol guys. Hard to get a signal where I am.  
_35 minutes ago via Twitter for Blackberry_

Before shooting starts I'm going on a little vacation for a few weeks but I'll try to tweet if I can!  
_6 days ago via Twitter for Blackberry_

. . . . . . . . . .

Kurt smiled at his phone as he read Blaine Anderson's latest tweets. He was so cute. Some people come across as boring, arrogant or completely illiterate on twitter (or even all three) but Blaine was just the most adorable thing ever and it seemed as though his success hadn't affected him negatively so far.

Kurt really wished there was someone like Blaine at McKinley, another guy who was open about being gay. Someone he could talk to when he had a shit day or to talk boys with whilst watching DVDs all evening or just hanging out at the mall.

Kurt wondered what this favourite place was Blaine had visited. He was on vacation so... New York? Miami? Caribbean? Europe? Maybe one of his favourite places was home and he was in Ohio, but then again that wasn't much of a vacation.

_'Kurt... dinner_,' Carole shouted from downstairs.

Kurt left his room to join Carole, his Dad, Finn and Rachel for friday night dinner. Once they were all seated and began to tuck into their food, Burt cleared his throat and said the same question he did every week.

'How's school been this week?' he asked nobody in particular.

'Stressful,' Rachel replied.

'Boring,' Finn added.

'Kurt mentioned that a new kid started this week,' Carole directed at Finn and Rachel.

'Yeah Cooter something, bit of a geek, he seems cool though,' Finn mumbled.

'Cooper,' Kurt corrected.

Finn nodded. 'Yeah that's it. We were talking football in English the other day, dude knows his stuff.'

'Kurt sat with him at lunch today,' Rachel told Burt and Carole.

'That's nice,' Carole smiled. 'It must be hard transferring to a new school.'

'His Mom's work moves them around a lot,' Kurt explained.

'Dude you're not crushing on him are you?' Finn asked, rolling his eyes.

_Jeez!_  
'What? No of course not. Just because he's a guy and I happen to have said more the two words to him in one day does not in any way mean I am crushing on him... anyway he's straight as a ruler.'

'How do you know?' Rachel asked. 'Gay guys can like football too.'

Kurt shrugged. 'I know they can, but I asked him.'

Carole frowned. 'Kurt that's a bit rude.'

'The question was appropriate at the time; I don't just randomly ask people their sexuality. In fact he told me his older brother was gay.''

'Is he good looking?' Rachel asked excitedly.

'I've no idea,' Kurt replied.

'You've got a crush on that Anderton guy though,' Burt said whilst pointing his fork at Kurt.

_Oh ffs!_  
'It's Anderson Dad, Anderson.'

Rachel beamed. 'Oooh Blaine Anderson, he's a real cutie and _so_ talented. I hope to sing a duet with him one day, it'll be amazing and epic and the start of a _beautiful _friendship.'

Burt was looking confused, Carole amused and Finn annoyed and was barely heard to say, 'He's not that good.'

'Be sure to introduce me,' Kurt said to Rachel.

'Of course, unless he'd rather not have one of his stalkers too close.'

_What?_  
Kurt sighed. 'I'm not a stalker. I like his music and can relate to a lot of the experiences he's had. What's stalkerish about that?'

'Yeah but you totally wanna make out with him,' Finn said casually. Burt almost choked on his food, Rachel and Carole laughed, but Kurt blushed a deep red wishing the world would swallow Finn whole.

An hour later Kurt and his Dad were in the kitchen, doing the dishes together. Burt cleared his throat before speaking. 'Have you er... got a crush on this new boy at school? You can tell me... I mean... it's ok if you do, happens all the time in high school.'

_Oh god do we really have to have this conversation?_  
Kurt put the tea towel down and faced his father. 'No I don't. He's a really nice guy and he doesn't give a shit about people's sexuality. Why can't I have a friend without people thinking-'

'Sorry, sorry,' Burt apologised, putting his hand on Kurt's shoulder. 'Of course you can have guy friends Kurt... I guess after the whole Finn thing we don't want you getting hurt... falling for someone who can never return your feelings.'

'The thing with Finn was over two years ago and I'd just turned sixteen and I wasn't even out. I like to think I've grown up a lot since then.'

'I know you have, you've really matured over the past year.'

Kurt sighed. 'Well your heart attack was a pretty big wakeup call Dad, it put things into perspective.'

'It sure did, that's what led me to proposing to Carole after all... so what about this brother of his?'

Kurt frowned. 'What about him?'

'Is he around or...'

'He doesn't even live in Ohio... come to think of it I don't think Cooper ever told me his name'.

'Right... ok...'

Kurt let out a huff of annoyance. 'What... do you think I talk to Cooper in the hope I'll get to meet his brother?'

'No, I just thought it would be cool for you to... to maybe have someone to talk to you know? Someone who would understand more than most.'

Kurt smiled sadly. 'Oh... well yeah it would be nice.'

'You know we never... we haven't had the um... the _talk_yet and-'

_Oh no._  
'-Dad-'

'-No let me finish. It's never really been an issue... apart from Finn and this singer guy you like there's been no guy you've talked about meeting or-'

'-Thanks for reminding me how lonely I am Dad.'

'Kid you're eighteen, you're off to college in a few months where you'll be meeting lots of new people, new friends... and you'll have a dating life. You _will_. You'll find someone Kurt.'

'Thanks Dad,' Kurt whispered. 'And thanks for not giving me the talk.'

Burt chuckled. 'Well I was going to say if you want to we can sit down and talk, but I understand you kids probably know more than I do about... stuff.'

'Ok Dad, let's get back to the dishes,' Kurt said, his cheeks feeling warm.

. . . . . . . . . .

Blaine was lying on his bed, talking to Jed on the phone. '...sorry I got a bit stressed out with things and I missing you too. Forget about the whole interview and photo shoot.'

'It's ok, I understand,' Blaine replied. 'Don't worry about it.'

'What are doing over the weekend? Anything exciting?'

'A quiet weekend I think.'

'You wouldn't be quiet if I was there,' Jed teased in a low voice.

Blaine blushed and chuckled. 'Hmm, no I suppose I wouldn't.'

'So what's this favourite place then?'

'Huh?'

'You said you visited one of your fav places this week right?'

'Are you stalking me on twitter?' Blaine asked playfully.

Jed laughed. 'Of course, how else am I supposed to find out what my boyfriend's up to ?'

_Was that a dig? Or was he joking? I should ignore it...  
_'So yeah, it was a coffee place I used to practically live at when I was at Dalton.'

'You look so sexy in that uniform... can you bring it back with you?'

_What? Ooooooooooh._  
'If you like,' Blaine said trying to sound seductive.

'I'll be the professor and you can be the _very _naughty student.'

_Oh god I need to open a window._  
'Jed don't say things like that,' Blaine begged.

Jed laughed. 'Turning you on?'

'Er... what are you doing on the weekend?'

'Changing the subject? Smooth. Got scripts to read and a cast party Saturday night.'

'Cool.'

'When are you coming home babe?'

'Um, soon... I'll see how Monday and Tuesday go and if I'm not benefiting from it anymore I'll stop. How's work been?'

'Yeah good, shooting until Thursday and then we're on a break for three weeks... so if you're back end of this week it'll be perfect... we can spend some quality time together.'

'Sounds great,' Blaine replied and then he let out a loud yawn he'd been trying to hold back.

'You tired?' Jed asked.

'Yeah... sorry it's just been a bizarre week, I think my brain wants to shut down and recover.'

'I'll let you go then and I'll speak to you tomorrow before I go out?'

'Ok, call me whenever I shouldn't be busy.'

'Bye, love you.'

'Love you too,' Blaine replied before ending the call.

. . . . . . . . . .

'As your senior class president I will pledge to...'

Kurt sighed and turned away from the mirror. It was no use, he felt ridiculous practising the speech to his reflection. He sat back down at the desk in his room, looking over his notes as he chewed the end of his pen. He looked to the window and saw it was raining outside, perfectly reflecting his mood. Deciding to take a short break he turned to his laptop to check twitter and found that Blaine Anderson had been on a bit of a tweeting run. With a smile he rested his elbow on the table and his chin on his hand as he scrolled through to the first tweet that was sent and worked his way up.

. . . . . . . . . .

**BlaineAnderson**

That was so much fun guys, must do it again soon :) xxx  
_15 minutes ago via Twitter for Blackberry  
_

RT lifesucks93759 **Do you have any pets?  
**I don't but I really want to get a cat soon and call it Peanut :)_18 minutes ago via Twitter for Blackberry_

RT SarahMorgan4 **Do you avoid GAP like the plague?**  
LOL. I have been in Gap recently, I still feel terrible I lost someone their job :( #whereisj? :)  
_22 minutes ago via Twitter for Blackberry_

RT dudewheresmyvan **R u gay?**  
I don't know how you got that impression lol :)  
_31 minutes ago via Twitter for Blackberry_

RT jewbacca **Fav pizza topping?**  
Hawaiian mmm :)  
_38 minutes ago via Twitter for Blackberry_

RT iluvblaine38294 **Would you ever play a gay character?**  
Of course if there was a powerful story behind it :)  
_46 minutes ago via Twitter for Blackberry_

RT J0shL0l **Ideal guy?**  
Someone who makes me want to be a better person :) #pukelol  
_52 minutes ago via Twitter for Blackberry_

RT NickandJeff **Who do you prefer, Nick or Jeff?**  
Jeck :P #jeck4eva  
_1 hour ago via Twitter for Blackberry_

RT spamalot87 **Favourite HP character?**  
Professor Snape (R.I.P) :(  
_1 hour ago via Twitter for Blackberry_

RT spoooooony **In your book you said you don't speak to your brother, is that still the case?**  
Yes unfortunately :(  
_1 hour ago via Twitter for Blackberry_

RT gagfan1996 **Do you prefer singing or acting?**  
I love both, singing is my passion though. Stage musicals are a good mix of both :)  
_1 hour ago ago via Twitter for Blackberry_

RT iampotatohead **Where are you right now?**  
Sitting on a sofa :)  
_1 hour ago via Twitter for Blackberry_

RT ilovemycats **Who are Nick and Jeff?**  
Friends from high school, we called them Niff :) #niff  
_1 hour ago via Twitter for Blackberry_

RT katieistweeting **Will you marry me?**  
I'll have to ask my mom lol :) #mommysboy  
_1 hour ago via Twitter for Blackberry_

RT CraigS **What's your coffee order?**  
Medium drip :)  
_1 hour ago via Twitter for Blackberry_

RT hp4eva **Twilight or Harry Potter?**  
Harry Potter! :)  
_1 hour ago via Twitter for Blackberry_

Hey guys, how about we do a little Q&A? Go :) #iloveq&a's  
_1 hour ago via Twitter for Blackberry_

. . . . . . . . . .

Kurt sighed happily. Seriously, could Blaine Anderson be any more adorable? He was a pretty cool idol to have Kurt thought, he didn't have to resort to anything outrageous to become popular. He was just him. Kurt's phone buzzed, indicating a text. Bracing himself for possibly another awkward message from Karofsky he was pleasantly surprised to find it was actually from Cooper, a smile appearing on his face as he read it.

_**From: Cooper  
How's the speech going?**_

**_To: Cooper_**  
**_Awful. Finn promised to be my practice audience but he's ditched me for a "movie" with Rachel._**

**_From: Cooper_**  
**_Air quotes? :P_**

**_To: Cooper_**  
**_Hahaha! Well he said movie but I'm pretty sure he's helping Rachel with HER speech._**

**_From: Cooper_**  
**_Oooh._**

**_To: Cooper_**  
**_Exactly!_**

Kurt went back to his notes and as the minutes ticked by he'd assumed Cooper wouldn't be texting him again. However almost an hour later his phone buzzed and he felt slight trepidation again in case it was Karofsky.

_**From: Cooper  
Here's a thought, I'll be your audience if you like?**_

Kurt was taken aback, had he made Cooper think he was implying he'd want his help? He read back over the texts and it didn't seem that way. Maybe he was just genuinely being a good friend, Kurt didn't really have one of those. Before he had a chance to respond though, another text from Cooper appeared.

_**From: Cooper  
Unless you prefer someone whose closer to you... but putting my offer on the table all the same. And before you say it I really DON'T have anything better to do with my Saturday afternoon :)**_

**_To: Cooper_**  
**_Well if you really don't mind that would be awesome._**

**_From: Cooper_**  
**_Great. Do you want me to come to yours or meet somewhere out?_**

**_To: Cooper_**  
**_Yeah you can come to mine, I'm not sure everyone at the L.B wants to hear my speech lol. I'll have sandwiches ready :)_**

**_From: Cooper_**  
**_Mmm sandwiches. Text me your address and I'll be there soon :)_**

. . . . . . . . . .  
. . . . . . . . . .

**AN**

(Name Kurt's Bully)  
I had 2 suggestions for the name of Kurt's bully (THANKS!) Jake and Michael. So Jake will be his name and Michael will be someone who is connected to him.

Thanks so much to those who left a review for chapter 2, it really means a lot :) Sorry I didn't update earlier but my granddad died last week and for a few days couldn't really write anything. Please let me know what you thought of chapter 3, I really appreciate your feedback and comments. Any ideas as to what will be coming up next?

*Chuggeroo* :)

. . . . . . . . . .  
. . . . . . . . . .


	4. Back To Normal

. . . . . . . . . .  
. . . . . . . . . .

**IN-COG-NITO**

_-adv. & adj._  
_(With one's identity disguised or concealed)_

**Blaine's latest movie role was playing a nerdy high school kid. The producer asks him to do a little research by going incognito at a public school. However things get awkward when Blaine makes a friend who turns out to be a fan of the 'real' him.**

. . . . . . . . . .  
. . . . . . . . . .

Chapter 4: Back To Normal

. . . . . . . . . .  
. . . . . . . . . .

Blaine pulled up outside Kurt's house and cut the engine. He had butterflies in his tummy and he couldn't understand why, or he just refused to acknowledge why. He was just here to pass the time after all… right? Blaine walked up to the door and rang the bell. Five seconds later it opened.

'Welcome to my humble abode,' Kurt smiled.

_Does he ever not look good?_  
'T-thanks.'

Kurt moved aside to let Cooper in. 'And thank you for coming; seriously it's really nice of you.'

Blaine waved a hand dismissively. 'It's no problem; it beats watching tv all afternoon.'

Kurt laughed. 'Are you hungry?'

'Yep.'

'This way,' Kurt smiled and Blaine followed him into the kitchen where there was a plate full of assorted sandwiches, a jug of fresh orange juice and two glasses waiting for him on the table.

'You shouldn't have gone to so much trouble,' Blaine said as he took a seat. Kurt sat opposite.

'Nonsense, we've got to eat right?'

'I guess,' Blaine smiled, pouring them both some juice. 'Is nobody else in?'

'No, my Dad and Carole went to look at bedroom furniture.'

'Have they never heard of the internet?'

'I know right,' Kurt giggled. 'When we moved here I ordered all my bedroom stuff online.'

'Oh you've not been here long then?'

'About a year, we needed more space when Dad married Carole. In our last house the basement was my bedroom.'

'Oh my God, that must have been...'

'Dark,' Kurt finished. 'Not much natural light got down there.'

'So you and Finn were at school together and then your Dad married his Mom?'

'Yeah, I kind of introduced them.'

Blaine took a bite of a sandwich and couldn't help saying, 'These are yummy Kurt,' whilst still chewing. Kurt smiled bashfully and then frowned, his eyes fixed on Cooper.

Blaine touched one of his cheeks. 'What? Is there something on my face?'

'No... sorry for staring, it's just your eyes look different.'

_Oh shit I forgot to put the contacts in._  
Blaine swallowed nervously. 'Oh that's because um... I was experimenting with coloured contact lenses this morning, must have left them in.'

'You really were bored at home,' Kurt laughed. 'Don't they affect your glasses?'

'No, anyone can wear them, they're not prescription.'

'They're really good ones. Where did you get them?'

'Er... I can't remember, sorry. They were a Christmas present from my brother.'

'Oh cool. My step brother got me reindeer socks for Christmas.'

Kurt rolled his eyes in dismay and Blaine giggled. They continued eating and talking and once they were finished moved to the living room to get to work. Blaine sat on the sofa whilst Kurt stood in the middle of the room, notes in hand.

'Hi.. I'm Kurt-'

'Sorry to interrupt straight away, but maybe hello is better than hi?'

Kurt thought for a moment before smiling. 'Yeah you're right, and don't apologise for interrupting, anything you want to criticise just go for it.'

Blaine chuckled. 'Ok.'

'Hello, I'm Kurt Hummel… um… I would like to hereby pledge to ban dodge ball at McKinley-'

Blaine put his hand up this time and Kurt stopped. 'Maybe not start with that pledge.'

'That's a good idea,' Kurt agreed. He scribbled on his notes for a moment before starting again. This went on for an hour until they'd worked through Kurt's entire speech. At the end Blaine gave a few general suggestions and tips.

'...and try not to look down at your notes too much. The audience will relate to you more if you speak _to _them you know?'

Kurt nodded, deep in thought for a second. 'Yeah... you know all this effort is such a waste; I'll never be able to compete with Brittany.'

Blaine felt a pang in his heart at the look of such self-doubt in Kurt's eyes. 'Hey, don't be like that. Yeah only one person can win but if you're going to lose at least go into it knowing you tried your best and gave it your all.'

A smile played on Kurt's lips as he looked away from Cooper and down at his notes. 'You're right, I'm being silly... well I think that's pretty much finished now, thanks so much for coming over, I really appreciate it Cooper.'

'No worries, it's been fun and I got a free lunch too.'

'You're easily pleased,' Kurt said with a smile.

'Um, can I use your bathroom?' Blaine asked, standing up from the sofa.

'Sure, upstairs and it's the first door on your left.'

'Thanks.'

Blaine walked up the stairs and was about to go into the bathroom when he noticed the first door to the right was open. He stood in the doorway and had a look around. Straight away he could tell it was Kurt's room. Nothing was out of place and it smelt fresh and flowery. The immaculately made bed looked so inviting and something twisted in Blaine's stomach nervously.

As he was about to turn around his heart jumped into his throat when he saw his coming out book sitting on Kurt's desk underneath an array of school text books. So Kurt had bought his book, that wasn't something to get worked up about right? Maybe he'd never even read it. Someone probably bought it for him and now it just sits underneath all his other books. Yeah that was probably the logic.

Blaine shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. He went to the bathroom and then returned to the living room. Kurt smiled at him. 'Cooper, are you ok?'

'Yeah, fine,' Blaine replied a little high pitched.

'You just look a bit distracted.'

'Oh I was um... trying to remember the name of that Spanish text book Mr Schue said I needed to buy.'

'I've got it upstairs; do you want to have a look?'

_Blaine what the fuck are you doing?_  
'If you don't mind.'

'Of course not.'

Blaine followed Kurt out of the living room and back upstairs, only this time walking into Kurt's bedroom as opposed to standing in the doorway. Kurt went straight to his desk and grabbed the text book.

He handed it to Cooper with a smile. 'Here.'

Blaine pretended to be studying the name and author. His heart was beating rapidly in his chest and after a few more seconds gave the book back. 'Thanks.'

'If you forget again just text me.'

'Will do... wow your room is so tidy.'

'You should see Finn's room, I'm pretty sure stuff lives in there.'

'He sounds like my brother, he's such a slob.'

Kurt laughed. 'So not all gay guys are neat freaks like me then?'

_Oops._  
'Um, guess not.'

Kurt put the text book back down on his desk and before Blaine could stop himself he pulled out _his _book from the pile and turned to Kurt with a raised eyebrow.

'Oh it's Blaine Anderson's coming out book,' Kurt explained shyly.

'Any good? Or was it an unwanted stocking filler?'

'No I bought it. Don't know if you'd enjoy it, your brother might.'

_So he actually bought it... ok._  
'So er... you're not just a fan of this guy's tweets then?' Blaine asked.

Kurt laughed and started blushing. 'He's kind of a role model for me. He started out singing in a glee club at high school and dreaming of a life outside of Ohio... he had to deal with bullies...'

'And he's gay?' Blaine added.

'And he's gay,' Kurt repeated with a little chuckle. 'This probably all sounds very boring and trivial to you.'

'Not at all. It's great to have a role model. Granted some people idolise the wrong type of person but being able to relate to someone and aspire to succeed in your dreams is- what, why are you smiling?'

'Nothing, it's just you really get people you know?'

'Do I?' Blaine asked in a whisper.

Kurt chuckled. 'Yeah. It's a compliment, don't look so worried.'

'Sorry… heyy, maybe this Blaine Anderson guy is a total douchebag in real life,' Blaine said, holding the book out to give to Kurt.

Kurt laughed as he took it. 'Yeah maybe, but I'm very unlikely to ever meet him so it's not really a problem.'

Blaine was about to answer that it wasn't impossibility when they heard the sound of the front door opening and closing downstairs and then voices.

'The parents?' Blaine asked.

'Yep,' Kurt replied. 'Come on, I'll introduce you.'

Blaine followed Kurt out of the room and back downstairs where his Dad and Carole were hanging their coats up in the hallway. Burt held his hand out to Blaine. 'Hi, I'm Kurt's Dad, and you are…'

'Cooper,' Blaine replied, shaking the offered hand.

'He started at McKinley this week,' Kurt explained. 'He came over to help me with my speech.'

'That's really nice of you kid,' Burt said, smiling at Cooper. 'I hope Kurt's fed and watered you.'

'He's not a cat Dad,' Kurt scoffed.

Blaine smiled. 'He was a very efficient host.'

Burt laughed. 'Good to hear it.'

'Would you like to stay for dinner Cooper?' Carole asked.

'Oh thanks for the offer but we've got family coming over this evening.'

'That's a shame, another time perhaps?'

'Yeah I'd love to,' Blaine smiled. Burt and Carole left the boys to it as Blaine put his coat on.

'What time do you have to be home by?' Kurt asked as Blaine was just about to say thanks again for the afternoon.

Blaine looked at his watch. 'Um… not for another hour or two, why?'

'How about we go to the Lima Bean for a coffee?'

Blaine felt his heart lift. Kurt wanted to spend _more _time with him? Kurt was looking a little apprehensive; as though he thought he was going to get a no. 'Sure, but I'm paying.'

'No way, it's on me,' Kurt replied.

'You paid last time remember?'

'No arguments Cooper, it's the least I can do. You've been such a great help.'

'But-'

Kurt put his fingers in his ears. 'La la la la la la-'

'Fine,' Blaine said, pulling Kurt's arms down. 'You win… but this time I'll get there before you.'

Blaine ran for the door and Kurt grabbed his coat, and then followed, both rushing to their cars and laughing.

. . . . . . . . . .

'...and then Finn found out that it _wasn't _his baby, Quinn had been cheating with his best friend Puck.'

'No freaking way,' Blaine said with wide eyes. 'But they seem so close.'

'Oh they're great friends again now, but it took a long time for Finn to get over it… and get this, she only went into labour during our glee clubs regional show and Rachel's _real _mother adopted the baby.'

'Wait… real mother?'

'Yeah, Rachel has two gay dads and they used a surrogate, who turned out to be the teacher of a rival glee club.'

'Jesus, you can't make this stuff up... it should be a tv show,' Blaine said and he took a sip of his coffee and shook his head in disbelief.

'I know. Fox are actually planning a series based around a high school glee club; I should send them some storyline ideas.'

'You totally should,' Blaine agreed.

'Um… Cooper, I just want to say er… thanks for-'

'Kurt you don't need to keep thanking me, I had fun today.'

'No I didn't mean for this afternoon… although yeah I'm so grateful to you… I just wanted to say thanks for… um…'

Blaine leaned forwards in his seat as Kurt looked down at his feet. 'What is it?'

'You're the first straight guy that has treated me like any other human being… even Finn… yeah we're family and we live together, but it's still not…'

As Kurt trailed off, Blaine felt a wave of guilt go through him. 'Kurt, it sucks to hear what you've had to go through… maybe if I didn't have an older brother who was gay I might have been different… I dread to think.'

Kurt looked up and smiled at Cooper. 'It's made you a better person... but I can't really imagine you being prejudice or critical of anyone.'

'No?'

Kurt shrugged. 'Well you just seem so laid back and smiley.'

Blaine felt a lump in his throat and had to fight his inner demons not to blurt out the truth there and then. What Kurt needed most in the world was someone who understood... someone like him. What Kurt was blissfully unaware of was that the guy he looked up to as his role model was sitting opposite him feeling like shit for pretending to be someone else.

'I'm sorry school hasn't been a positive experience for you. But Kurt... all these people that look down on you or refuse to even converse with you because of who they are... fuck 'em. After you graduate you'll never see most of them again... and you'll be in New York following your dream, away from Ohio and guys will be lining up to take you out on a date.'

Kurt laughed and blushed. 'You're really something Cooper Williams. You're gonna make some girl incredibly lucky one day.'

Blaine smiled sadly. 'Well here's hoping.'

'What's your type?'

'Type?'

'Yeah, what type of girls do you like? Blonde? Brunette? Tall? Short?'

'Oh... um, I'm not sure I have like a... _physical _type as such. But someone who makes me smile, makes me laugh... someone who likes Harry Potter.'

'I _love_Harry Potter,' Kurt said excitedly. 'I cried so much when Dobby died.'

'Me too,' Blaine giggled. 'I was a wreck.'

An hour later after much more Harry Potter talk they left the Lima Bean and stopped just outside the entrance. Kurt thanked Cooper once again for the help with his speech and giving up his Sunday.

'It's no problem,' Blaine smiled. 'I've had a great time today.'

'Me too.'

'See you tomorrow Kurt,' Blaine said and then turned and walked to his car.

Once seated and his seatbelt in place Blaine glanced out of the window to see that Kurt was still standing outside the Lima Bean, and he wasn't alone. With a sinking feeling in his stomach Blaine recognised the tall guy talking to Kurt as Sebastian Smythe, a senior Dalton student... and gay.

. . . . . . . . . .

'See you tomorrow Kurt.'

Kurt gave Cooper a smile and watched him walk towards his car. 'Excuse me?'

Kurt turned around to see a tall good looking guy of about his age eyeing him with a curious expression. 'Yeah?'

'Your name's Kurt?'

'Um, yeah,' Kurt answered feeling nervous.

'Do you go to McKinley?'

_Who the fuck is this guy?_  
'I- How did you know?'

'Oh, I know Dave... Dave Karofsky. He talks about you all the time. I'm Sebastian by the way.'

_Huh?_  
Kurt shifted from one foot to the another, thoroughly perplexed as to what was going on. He cleared his throat. 'I'm sorry, I don't understand.'

'I see him at Scandals most weeks.'

'Scandals?'

'The gay bar in West Lima. I'm surprised I've never seen you there.'

_Is this guy on crack or something?_  
'Why would I go to this... this Scandals place?'

Sebastian looked at Kurt as though he was the one that was acting odd. 'Sorry I just assumed you'd know where your boyfriend goes every weekend.'

_W.T.F!_  
'My _what_?'

Sebastian frowned. 'Your um... your boyfriend?'

'What the _fuck_? He... he's telling people we're a _couple_?'

'You mean you're not?'

Kurt ran a hand through his hair, something which he would never usually do out of the comfort of his own bedroom. '_No_... jesus... sorry I don't mean to shout at you I just...'

'No I'm sorry, it's my fault. Maybe I misunderstood him or something. But unless there's two Kurt's who go to McKinley and have the most beautiful blue eyes anyone has ever seen.. it must be you.'

_Wait a second..._  
'Hang on, are you... are you gay?'

Sebastian smiled. 'Is there another reason I'd frequent a gay bar?'

'Right of course,' Kurt giggled, feeling himself blush.

'So if you and Dave aren't... you know... was that your boyfriend?'

'Who?'

'The guy you came out of Lima Bean with.'

'Oh him… no, just a friend from school.'

'So… Kurt… _is _there a special guy in your life?'

_Is he hitting on me?_  
'Oh er n-no,' Kurt stammered, nerves fully taking over now.

Sebastian's face lit up. 'Um, look... I've really got to go, late for a baseball game. If you ever wanna talk or hang out, let me know. You can find me on facebook under the Dalton Academy network, Sebastian Smythe.'

_Why does that name sound familiar?_  
'Ok,' Kurt replied, biting down on his bottom lip.

'It was good to meet you Kurt.'

'You too.'

Kurt watched Sebastian walk off and couldn't keep the stupid grin off his face, the news about Karofsky pretending that their boyfriends being largely overshadowed.

He returned home, helped Carole finish making dinner, did the dishes with Finn, worked on some homework and then settled himself on the sofa. All the while though, he couldn't get this Sebastian guy out of his head. He was a gay high school kid just like him; Kurt would be an idiot not to get in touch. Logging into facebook on his phone he looked up Sebastian Smythe and it wasn't long before he was typing out a message to him.

_Hi Sebastian  
I'm the guy from outside Lima Bean this afternoon. It was nice to meet you and I've never really had a gay guy as a friend or anything so I'd love to hang out some time or talk/text or whatever lol.  
Kurt x_

. . . . . . . . . .

The following day Kurt was stood at his locker in McKinley at lunchtime, texting Sebastian. As soon as he put his phone away in his pocket Tina and Mercedes walked up to him. 'Hey guys.'

'What's going on?' Tina asked.

'Er… nothing.'

Mercedes shook her head. 'Oh come on Kurt, you were looking at your phone and grinning like an idiot.'

'Ok… I sort of um... met a guy yesterday,' Kurt said shyly, blushing like mad. Mercedes and Tina both squealed in delight.

'Oh my God, _details_,' Tina demanded.

'It's nothing really... just a guy I bumped into and... well I'm really enjoying talking to him.'

Mercedes beamed at Kurt. 'So you met him twenty four hours ago and already you're texting him like mad and wearing a lovesick expression?'

'Really... it's not like _that_. You can't understand how nice it is to feel so isolated and alone and suddenly meet someone whose not only gay, but is the same age as me... and get this, he's in a glee club.'

'We're hearing you Kurt and we're so thrilled for you,' Tina said genuinely. 'But... is he good looking?'

Kurt rolled his eyes but couldn't help smiling. 'Yes he's... pretty hot. Tall, well groomed…'

'We need every tiny little detail, like now,' Mercedes demanded and they all laughed as Kurt's phone beeped, signalling another message from Sebastian.

As soon as Blaine's Mom got home that afternoon he joined her in the kitchen where she was making herself a much needed coffee. He sat on a stool and when his Mom saw him she laughed. 'What are you after?'

'Nothing,' Blaine replied.

'Coffee?'

'Please,' Blaine smiled. 'Actually there is… something.'

'I knew it.'

'I just want your advice on an idea I've had.'

'Ok, shoot.'

'Well I was thinking of doing a little tour, not singing, but for my book.'

'Like a meet and greet signing thing?'

'Yeah... at book stores. What do you think?'

'That's a great idea Blaine. But are you sure you'll be able to handle all that attention?'

Blaine frowned. 'What do you mean?'

'Honey there's a lot of people out there who look up to you... who idolise you. It won't just be a few people wanting to meet you and get a quick autograph. You've affected people's lives. They'll have pre conceived ideas about you and… high expectations.'

'Are you saying I'm not what people think-'

'Oh no no no no, I don't mean that. God no. Blaine I just want you to know this will be a big deal. Not everyone is going get what they expected. Some people will have put you up on a pedestal and it'll probably be a very emotional experience.'

Blaine felt nervous all of a sudden. He hadn't really thought this through properly. It was a light bulb moment which he couldn't back out of. His Mom was being a little too overdramatic as well, he wasn't _that _popular. 'I know Mom, I really do. But that's why I want to do this, to say thank you to everyone who has supported me, and to give people hope that no matter how crap things can be during high school or life in general, it will get better.'

'Well it sounds like you've made your mind up,' Helen smiled.

'I guess I have. I'll need to talk to my agent and sort out all the details.'

'What if he thinks it's a bad idea?'

'Tough.'

Helen laughed and smiled fondly at her son. 'I'm so proud of you Blaine.'

Blaine rolled his eyes. 'I'm hardly finding the cure for cancer Mom.'

'You help people and make them feel happy. Don't put yourself down.'

Blaine shrugged and took a sip of his coffee. 'I didn't make Coop feel happy did I?'

Helen took a deep breath. 'Blaine-'

'Don't,' Blaine begged, putting a hand up. 'I've heard it all before, but the fact remains it's my fault holidays are never with the whole family anymore. It's my fault Coop rarely visits in case I'm here... and to top it all off if I weren't gay you and Dad would still be-'

'Blaine don't be so silly,' Helen interrupted. 'How many times do I have to tell you that the divorce was nothing to do with you? If anything we stayed together longer because of you. It's just a coincidence we split up after you came out. '

'Then why has he all but disappeared? I bet he keeps in contact with Coop.'

'I really don't know. And Cooper will come round, I know he will. You weren't just a little brother to him, you were his best friend.'

'Can we order pizza for dinner?' Blaine asked.

'Changing the subject?'

'No I'm just hungry.'

'Ok... do you want the usual?'

'Yeah. I'm just gonna go and make a phone call.'

After speaking to his agent that afternoon, it wasn't until the following evening Blaine was given the green light to announce the plans after exchanging nearly fifty e-mails with his management. He was bouncing up and down in excitement as he updated his twitter page.

. . . . . . . . . .

**BlaineAnderson**

Hey everyone! I've decided to do a BOOK TOUR. I'm so excited to meet you guys! Full details coming soon :)  
_12 minutes ago via Twitter for Blackberry_

That was so much fun guys, must do it again soon :) xxx  
_2 days ago via Twitter for Blackberry_

RT lifesucks93759 **Do you have any pets?  
**I don't but I really want to get a cat soon and call it Peanut :)

_2 days ago via Twitter for Blackberry_

RT SarahMorgan4 **Do you avoid GAP like the plague?**  
LOL. I have been in Gap recently, I still feel terrible I lost someone their job :( #whereisj? :)  
_2 days ago via Twitter for Blackberry_

RT dudewheresmyvan **R u gay?**  
I don't know how you got that impression lol :)  
_2 days ago via Twitter for Blackberry_

RT jewbacca **Fav pizza topping?**  
Hawaiian mmm :)  
_2 days ago via Twitter for Blackberry_

RT iluvblaine38294 **Would you ever play a gay character?**  
Of course if there was a powerful story behind it :)  
_2 days ago via Twitter for Blackberry_

. . . . . . . . . .

Blaine joined his Mom at the table for dinner, but only a few minutes had passed and he was already dying to know what people thought. Helen laughed as Blaine put his knife and fork down and picked up his phone. He was scrolling through his feed, which was 90% positive but with the odd homophobic arsehole feeling the need to vent their hate. Blaine was a huge fan of the block function. But his heart stopped for a fraction of a second when a very familiar name caught his eye. Kurt had tweeted him.

'You ok?'

Blaine looked at his Mom and smiled. 'Yeah, fine.'

'Not a horrible comment troubling you?'

'No, I just recognised someone from McKinley tweeting me, that's all.'

'It must be weird... are you going to confess to your research there?'

'Um... I don't know yet. There's a couple of people I've really bonded with but they might tell me to go to hell if they knew the truth.'

'Is one of those people Kurt?' Helen smiled and she didn't fail to notice the blush that appeared on her son's cheeks.

'Er... yeah. Also a guy called Artie, he's in a wheelchair and is such an inspiration. He's in glee club and he's captain of the quiz team.'

'I think you should tell them who you are... maybe not straightaway, but at some point.'

'Maybe,' Blaine whispered, his heart sinking at the thought of what Kurt would say if he knew the truth. Would he feel betrayed?

. . . . . . . . . .

**BlaineAnderson**

Bring your copy along, you don't have to buy a new one :) RT britneyrocks24966 OMG I loved your book soooooooo much. Will we have to buy the book again at the signing?  
_8 minutes ago __via Twitter for Blackberry_

I'll make sure it's the first stop on my tour :) RT KurtHummel Please come to your home state of Ohio *hint* *hint*  
_10 minutes ago __via Twitter for Blackberry_

Hey everyone! I've decided to do a BOOK TOUR. I'm so excited to meet you guys! Full details coming soon :)  
_24 minutes ago __via Twitter for Blackberry_

That was so much fun guys, must do it again soon :) xxx  
_2 days ago via Twitter for Blackberry_

RT lifesucks93759 **Do you have any pets?  
**I don't but I really want to get a cat soon and call it Peanut :)

_2 days ago via Twitter for Blackberry_

RT SarahMorgan4 **Do you avoid GAP like the plague?**  
LOL. I have been in Gap recently, I still feel terrible I lost someone their job :( #whereisj? :)  
_2 days ago via Twitter for Blackberry_

RT dudewheresmyvan **R u gay?**  
I don't know how you got that impression lol :)  
_2 days ago via Twitter for Blackberry_

. . . . . . . . . .

Kurt finished putting the dishes away and then leaned back against the counter, taking his phone from his pocket and checking twitter again. His eyes widened to the size of saucers and he almost dropped his precious iPhone. The whole world stopped moving, including his heart.

'You look like you've seen a ghost,' Burt said as he walked into the kitchen. Kurt pulled out of his trance and looked at his Dad.

'This is the best day ever,' he said, barely above a whisper.

'Why?'

'Blaine Anderson tweeted me... _the_ Blaine Anderson tweeted _me_.'

'Um, ok,' Burt replied.

'Dad you don't seem to realise how amazing this is,' Kurt gushed, looking at his Dad as though he were completely stupid.

'I'm happy for you son, really... so er, do you want a slice of the apple pie Carole made?'

Kurt shook his head but smiled at his father. 'No thanks. I'm too nervous to eat anything.'

Burt frowned. 'What are you nervous about? Is it that speech you're doing?'

'No. Blaine Anderson is coming to Ohio to do a book signing... I'm going to _meet _him. Isn't that cool?'

'Right, sure,' Burt mumbled before scratching his head. 'So er... um yeah, that sounds awesome and-'

'Dad?'

'Yeah?'

'Just get your pie,' Kurt said fondly.

. . . . . . . . . .

Blaine was at his locker when he saw Kurt walking down the corridor with a smile on his face. He couldn't smiling himself, just seeing Kurt instantly lifted his mood.

'Someone's far too cheerful for a Wednesday morning,' he said when Kurt reached him.

'Blaine Anderson's coming to Ohio on a book tour _and_ he tweeted me last night,' Kurt said excitedly.

Blaine smirked but couldn't help the warm glow he felt at the look on Kurt's face. 'He writes books as well now?'

Kurt laughed. 'Not a novel or anything, a tour for his coming out book, the one at my house.'

'Oh right, well that sounds cool.'

'I'm already freaking out about it.'

'So you're gonna go and meet him then?'

'Of course,' Kurt gasped. 'It might be my one and only chance.'

'Well don't be surprised if it doesn't live up to your expecta-'

'I bet he's even more yummy in the flesh,' Kurt whispered, staring into space snd clearly not listening.

_WHAT? ... OMG!_  
'S-so you _like _him then?' Blaine asked with a racing heart once his brain somehow remembered how to form words.

Kurt blushed bright red and snapped out of his thoughts. 'Oh shit, did I say that out loud?'

_Blaine what the hell are you doing? Stop it, stop it right now._  
'Um, yeah. So short curly haired guys are _your _type then.'

Kurt covered his face with his hands. 'Oh my God, please kill me.'

Blaine laughed and Kurt busied himself at his locker, pulling books out until his phone beeped. He took it from his pocket and saw he had a text from Sebastian.

**_From: Seb  
Morning :) x_**

'Somebody made your face light up,' Blaine said and Kurt looked up from his phone.

'Um... just a guy I met on the weekend,' Kurt smiled.

'Oh,' Blaine replied, suddenly feeling sick to his stomach. When he watched Kurt and Sebastian talking outside the Lima Bean they didn't appear to have exchange numbers. In fact Sebastian seemed to rush off at the end. Maybe they memorised email addresses, or full names for facebook. He couldn't help the next word that escaped his mouth. 'Boyfriend?'

'No,' Kurt mumbled shyly. 'Just a new friend... maybe.'

'Cool... we should er, get to class.'

. . . . . . . . . .

After "school" Blaine attended his second quiz club meeting and again really enjoyed himself and liked being around Artie. When he got to his car to drive home he looked at his phone to see several missed calls from Jed. Thinking it was something serious, Blaine called him straightaway.

'Hello?'

'Jed, is everything ok?'

'Whose speaking please?' Jed replied and Blaine rolled his eyes.

'Don't mess around. I didn't hear my phone, sorry... so what's up?'

'I wanted to know what this book signing thing was about?'

Blaine perked up and smiled. 'Oh right, well before I start shooting I'm going to visit a few cities, meeting fans and doing signings.'

'Right.'

Blaine frowned. 'Is there a problem?'

'You could say that, yeah.'

'What is it? I'm not missing a birthday or an anniversary am I?'

'I'm just confused Blaine. You have like... three weeks off until your movie starts and you've chosen to travel around the country instead of coming home to your _boyfriend_?'

'I'm really sorry, I just don't know when I'll get the chance to do something like this again. It's only a handful of signings.'

'I told you I had some time off now, what are you playing at Blaine?'

_Oh crap!_  
'Shit... Jed I _completely _forgot about that. I'm so sorry. Fuck I'm such a dick.'

'Nicely put.'

Hey why don't you come with me? It could be fun... like a road trip.'

Jed laughed. 'Why would I want to be stuck on the road and in airports when I could be lying on a beach in Malibu? Hmm, I'll pass thanks. Why don't you just cancel it?'

'I've already announced it, I can't go back on my word... um look, I'll fix this. I'll fly to LA tomorrow and we can spend a few days together beforehand yeah? Just you and me. Then when the movie starts I'll pretty much be stuck in LA for four months. You won't be able to get rid of me.'

Jed chucked. 'Well I guess that would be ok. I've missed you B.'

'I've missed you too. So er... I better go and book my flight and I'll call you later?'

'You're really gonna be here tomorrow?'

'Of course.'

'I can't wait.'

'Me too,' Blaine replied.

'Ok, call me when everything's sorted.'

'Will do, bye.'

'Bye.'

Blaine put his phone away and sighed. He took one last look at McKinley High and drove home. His mom was already home but Blaine went to his room to change and book a flight to LA before joining her in the living room on the sofa.

'Hey Mom,' Blaine said glumly.

'You ok?'

'Jed called.'

'Oh dear, what's wrong now?'

'It's about the book tour.'

'He's not happy?'

Blaine shook his head. 'No. I completely forgot he had a break from work and we were supposed to be spending quality time together.'

'Oops.'

'Yeah, major oops.'

'You know, you've been here over a week and have barely even mentioned Jed. In fact you've talked about Artie and Kurt a lot more yet you barely know them.'

Blaine shrugged. 'I'm not sure whether Jed and I can last much longer.'

'Oh right... do you want to talk about it?'

Blaine groaned. 'Will you be impartial?'

Helen smiled. 'Of course.'

'Well, we started dating before he got the job on CSI and we used to do all the normal things, go to the movies, hang out at the mall or with friends, watch dvds and order pizza... but now...'

'He's changed?'

'Yeah. He wants to go to all these showbiz parties, work out in the gym four hours a day and live on a diet of lettuce.'

'Sounds like the fame has gone to his head,' Helen said. 'Or he's letting himself be influenced by yes men.'

'Yeah,' Blaine frowned. 'I'm starting to wonder who the real him is.'

'You think he hasn't been honest with you?'

'Well, for me the music, the performing... it's a passion, and...'

'For Jed?'

'I thought he was the same, that's the impression he gave. But for him it seems to be all about the money and attention. He even ignores his phone now whenever his mother calls.'

Helen smiled sympathetically at her son. 'Blaine, you're twenty years old, and Jed's twenty one. Believe or not it's not uncommon for boys that age to be a little self-indulgent.'

Blaine raised an eyebrow. 'A little?'

'Ok... a lot. For him he's probably having the time of his life. But it sounds as though you're not on the same page as him.'

'Mhm.'

'Hey, _if _things don't work out between you two it's not the end of the world. I know he was your first proper boyfriend but you were still a teenager not so long ago. You'll get over it and move on.'

Blaine rolled his eyes. 'Thanks Mom. So… what do you think I should do?'

'It depends how you feel about him. If things were only ever "casual" between-'

'_Mom_,' Blaine gasped, embarrassed.

'-the two of you then it won't exactly be a huge loss to either of you. But of there were genuine feelings then… you need to let your heart do the deciding.'

Blaine's cheeks were bright red; he couldn't believe his Mom had hinted at his and Jed's intimacy. 'It's… I _do_ love him, of course I do. I wouldn't be with him if I weren't. I just… don't know whether this change in him is a temporary one or not. I don't really like the person he is right now.'

'Blaine, maybe he needs someone to spell it out for him. He might not even realise how much he's affected your relationship. Give him a chance to say his piece. At least then you can say you tried to save the relationship rather than walked away.'

Blaine sighed and ran a hand through his hair. 'I know I have to talk to him, but I just don't like the thought of what will happen.'

'Welcome to adulthood,' Helen laughed.

'I've booked a flight to LA, so I'm going back in the morning.'

Helen smiled sadly. 'Oh, that's great. So does this mean your research at McKinley is over then?'

Blaine took a moment before answering. 'Yeah.'

'You seem a bit... disappointed.'

'It was nice to be a nobody for a bit, and have a normal life. Now I have to lie to the friends I made there.'

Helen pulled her son into a hug. They chatted for a while before Blaine returned to his room to pack for the morning, slowly putting his things into his bags with a heavy heart. He had dinner with his Mom, called Jed and then got an early night as his ride to the airport was coming to get him at 6am. It wasn't until he was in the cab ride from LAX to his and Jed's apartment that Blaine finally built up the courage to send text messages to Artie and Kurt explain his absence from school, feeling crap as he did so.

**_To: Artie  
Just to let you know my gran is sick so I'm flying to Seattle with my Mom today and may be gone for a couple of weeks or more. I'll miss being at quiz club :(_**

**_To: Kurt  
Hey Kurt, we've just found out my gran is sick in Seattle. Mom and I are flying over today and may have to stay for a bit. I'm so sorry I'll be missing your speech tomorrow :( You'll be great though!_**

**_From: Artie  
That sucks dude hope she's better soon._**

**_From: Kurt  
Oh no I hope your gran will be ok :( I'll be sending good vibes from Ohio. Don't be silly, family is more important than my silly little speech. _**

. . . . . . . . . .

Kurt replied to Cooper's text and then went back to eating his lunch in the school canteen. He had wondered why Cooper wasn't in their Spanish class that morning and now he knew why. He smiled as he thought about Cooper; he was quite possibly a best friend in the making. He checked his e-mails once his food was eaten and was about to turn his phone off when the title of an article caught his eye.

_Blaine Anderson has been found!_

Kurt clicked on the link and found himself looking at a photo of a gorgeous but clearly tired Blaine, smiling and waving whilst dragging a suitcase behind him. The caption read: _Blaine Anderson arriving at LAX airport having flown in from Ohio._

The accompanying text read: _Blaine Anderson hasn't been seen in public for more than a week since announcing on twitter he was going on vacation. However he appears to have cut the trip short - (perhaps he was missing rumoured boyfriend Jed Davidson?) - and arrived in LA at 10:00am PST. Blaine didn't give any comments to waiting journalists who had received a tip off from someone on board the plane. So it still remains to be seen when and where his book tour will take place which he had informed fans about on twitter yesterday. Welcome back Blaine, we've missed you!_

So he was in Ohio. He was probably visiting family and old friends from Dalton Aca- It suddenly hit Kurt that Sebastian must have known Blaine. They both went to Dalton and Sebastian was only two years younger. He laughed as he wondered why it hadn't occurred to him before.

**_To: Seb  
Just had a thought, did you know Blaine Anderson when he was at Dalton? x_**

**_From: Seb  
Yeah he was Senior and I was a Sophomore. I had a bit of a crush on him even though I was about 4 inches taller at the time lol x_**

**_To: Seb  
That's so cool! You must be even taller now too :) x_**

**_From: Seb  
Yep but I still would ;) x  
From: Seb  
OMG I can't believe I just texted that x_**

**_To: Seb  
LOL! What was he like? x_**

**_From: Seb  
Very energetic! x_**

. . . . . . . . . .

Blaine closed the apartment door behind him and dropped his bags to the floor. 'Hello?'

He heard movement and a few seconds later, Jed appeared and ran over for a hug. When they broke apart Jed kissed Blaine before whispering 'Hello stranger.'

Blaine smiled. He was genuinely pleased to see Jed; after all he was his boyfriend. 'Missed me?'

'A little,' Jed shrugged. 'My boyfriend abandoned me but I managed to survive just about.'

'Shut up,' Blaine laughed.

'Hey… feel that,' Jed said proudly. He held his arm out to Blaine who squeezed the bicep as Jed tensed the muscle. 'Impressive huh?'

'Very,' Blaine replied. 'You must be in the gym all day.'

'Well I've got a personal trainer now and we go running on the beach at sunrise and then go straight to the gym after that.'

'Right… so no take away for tonight huh?'

'Stop being silly Blaine… so...'

Jed moved his arms behind Blaine, rested his hands on his bum and pulled him closer. Blaine giggled but was silenced by his boyfriend's mouth on his own. When Jed moved backwards Blaine squeaked in protest, but Jed grabbed his hand and led Blaine to their bedroom.

. . . . . . . . . .  
. . . . . . . . . .

**AN**

Thanks so much to those who left a review for chapter 3, it really means a lot and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I want to give a huge apology (a million x a million sorrys) for the delay - feel free to throw things at me! All I can say is there's been too many distractions, Diamond Jubilee, Euro 2012, Wimbledon, and Olympics. I went to the opening ceremony of London 2012 and it was such an amazing thing to witness. Anyway please let me know what you thought of chapter 4, I really appreciate your feedback and comments (hugs)

*Chuggeroo* :)

. . . . . . . . . .  
. . . . . . . . . .


	5. Meeting Blaine

. . . . . . . . . .  
. . . . . . . . . .

**IN-COG-NITO**

_-adv. & adj._  
_(With one's identity disguised or concealed)_

**Blaine's latest movie role was playing a nerdy high school kid. The producer asks him to do a little research by going incognito at a public school. However things get awkward when Blaine makes a friend who turns out to be a fan of the 'real' him.**

. . . . . . . . . .  
. . . . . . . . . .

Chapter 5: Meeting Blaine

. . . . . . . . . .  
. . . . . . . . . .

After stressing for a few minutes, Kurt got out of his car and starting walking towards the Lima Bean, where he was meeting Sebastian for coffee. They had been texting and talking for nearly two weeks. It had been a great distraction from losing the senior class president crown to Brittany, and Cooper being out of town.

He was a bundle of nerves, Sebastian was handsome, funny, his age, gay, and _wanted_to see him. But it was just coffee right? Maybe Sebastian didn't have any gay friends either.

But Kurt stopped when he saw the football player, Jake, coming his way. He swallowed deeply and hoped Jake wouldn't spot him but then their eyes met and Jake's whole presence changed.

He came to a sudden stop and his eyes darkened in pure anger. He walked slowly up to Kurt, balling his fists up and breathing hard. Kurt looked around but nobody else was close enough to be paying any attention to them.

'We're not in school, I could call the cops,' Kurt said, sounding a lot more confident than he felt. 'Why don't just... l-leave me alone.'

Jake didn't reply and walked away. Kurt calmed himself down and tried to put aside what had just happened before walking into the Lima Bean. When he spotted Sebastian sitting alone at a table, waiting for him, his stomach lurched nervously. He took a deep breath before going over.

'Hi,' he announced and Sebastian looked up and smiled.

'Hi. I was a little early so I got your coffee and a cookie.'

Kurt sat down and picked his coffee up. 'Thanks, how much do I owe you?'

'No no, you can get the next round.'

Kurt smiled. 'Ok.'

He took a sip as Sebastian's phone beeped and he typed out a message before putting it away. 'Sorry, my little brother. I'm picking him up from a friend's house later.'

'How old is he?'

'He's ten going on fifty. He's the reason why I had to rush off that day we met. I had to take Tom to a baseball game.'

'Aww that's sweet. I'd have loved a younger sibling.'

'Only child huh?'

'Yep... your parents must be so proud of you both.'

Sebastian laughed. 'My parents don't really give a shit about us... my Dad earns twenty times a nurses salary and rarely leaves his office... and my Mom... well she's never worked a day in her life yet she needs at least two trips to a spa resort every month because she's stressed. Their moto is to throw money at the problem. I try and spend a lot with Tom otherwise he'd spend most of his time with the nanny.'

'Is that how it was for you?' Kurt asked, warming to Sebastian more and more.

'Yeah. It must be nice for you having a new step family.'

'It is,' Kurt smiled. 'Dad and I were happy enough, but there was always a kind of sadness about him. But Carole's lovely and Finn's like a real brother to me. Things weren't always great between us but it's all cool now.'

'And did you manage to sort things out with Dave?'

Kurt sighed and took a sip of coffee before answering. 'Not really. I did text him and he replied that he'd spoken about me to various people, but only said we were friends who used to be at school together.'

'Hmm,' Sebastian frowned. 'So he lied?'

'I guess.'

'Did you mention me?'

'No. It's probably best to leave it for now, no harm done.'

'Yeah. He's got some major crush on you though.'

'Even if I did like him in... in _that_way, I just couldn't be with him.'

'What do you mean?'

'Um... well before he accepted who he was, he er... he bullied me... pretty badly.'

Sebastian's eyes widened. 'Jesus... really?'

'Yeah. Ironic huh?'

'That guy's got serious issues.'

'When you see him, please don't say anything. All that's in the past and we worked through it. I don't want it dragged back up. There's stuff that happened which nobody even knows about.'

'Ok, sure,' Sebastian replied. 'I trust your judgement... I think we need a less heavy topic now.'

'I agree,' Kurt laughed as Sebastian took a sip of his coffee.

'So... what are your plans for the weekend?'

Kurt immediately brightened. 'Well on Sunday I'm working in my Dad's garage for some extra money... but on Saturday I'm going to Columbus to Blaine Anderson's book signing... hey why don't you come?'

'I can't, sorry. My folks are holding some boring charity lunch and would literally kill me if I disappeared. It would be cool to see Blaine again though. I bet loads of Dalton preppy's will be going, a guy from my lacrosse team is. Craig thinks Blaine is a total sex god.'

'Craig? Boyfriend?' Kurt asked coyly.

Sebastian smiled. 'No... do you think I'd be here if I had a boyfriend?'

'Um...'

'If I had a boyfriend it would be pretty shit of me to meet and constantly text a guy that gives me butterflies in my tummy.'

_Oh my God.__  
_'You'll have to introduce me to this guy some time.'

'You are too cute Kurt; it's a shame I'll have to wipe the floor with you at regionals.'

'In your dreams Smythe. We've beaten you Warblers before and we'll do it again.'

Sebastian laughed. 'Fighting talk, I like it'

. . . . . . . . . .

On Friday at an apartment in LA, Blaine was packing for his book tour. To be honest he'd been bored out of his mind over the past few days with Jed spending so much time working out.

So it was a blessing he was going on the road and would be busy over the next week. His flight wasn't for a few hours and Jed was going to make them a healthy lunch dish he'd been perfecting from a recipe book. But he was still in the shower after spending a couple of hours in the gym.

When all his stuff was packed away and ready, Blaine sat on his sofa and sent a text to one of his best friends.

_**To: Nick**__**  
**__**I can't wait to see you both tomorrow, it's been too long :) x**_

_**From: Nick**__**  
**__**You're the one with the packed diary dude, we're always here ;) But can't wait to see you either Blainey Bear x**_

_**To: Nick**__**  
**__**I know I'm an awful friend! I'm still your no. 1 choice for best man right? ;) x**_

_**From: Nick**__**  
**__**Hahaha I won't show Jeff that text he'll be demanding a proposal! x**_

_**To: Nick**__**  
**__**But you are going to one day... right? x**__**  
**__**To: Nick**__**  
**__**P.S. You didn't answer my question :( x**_

_**From: Nick**__**  
**__**Of course I will, when he least expects it! And don't worry nobody can compete with you for the best man job; you're loaded which means a super cool wedding gift x**_

Blaine smiled and felt a lump in his throat. Nick and Jeff were his best friends yet he rarely got to see them. Any time off he got and his family were first priority. But being in Ohio for just a day here or a weekend there didn't always coincide with his friends' schedule. He was determined to make a bigger effort in future.

'Babe?'

Blaine looked up to see Jed smiling at him. He was dressed, but his hair was still damp. 'Hey.'

Jed sat down next to Blaine and nudged him with his shoulder. 'Penny for your thoughts?'

'Huh?'

'I tried to get your attention three times before you looked up.'

'Oh sorry... I was just thinking what a shit friend I am.'

Jed laughed. 'What are you talking about?'

'You remember Nick and Jeff right?'

'Sure, your friends from school.'

Blaine nodded. 'Well I'm seeing them tomorrow but it's been months since I last saw them.'

Jed grabbed Blaine's hand. 'I'm sure they understand, it's not as though you cut them out of your life or that you can't be bothered... you live in a different state and have a busy schedule.'

'I know but-'

'No buts,' Jed interrupted. 'Stop giving yourself such a hard time. You text them all the time and always answer their calls, that's what counts.'

'I guess.'

'So what's the itinerary after the Columbus signing then?'

'Well, New York on Monday, Boston on Tuesday, Chicago on Thursday, we're still arranging Friday and Saturday, and then lastly back here on the following Tuesday.'

'That sounds _so_boring. I bet you can't wait for it to be over.'

Blaine frowned. 'Um... no. I'm looking forward to meeting all the people that have supported me and there's also the gig we're planning for tomorrow night.'

'At Dalton?'

'Yeah. I'm just waiting back to hear from the headmaster but his deputy said it shouldn't be a problem.'

'But you're not getting paid right?' Blaine shook his head. 'So what's the point then?'

'Haven't you got a lunch to make?' Blaine asked, changing the subject.

'Oh yeah,' Jed said. He kissed Blaine on the lips and got up from the sofa.

. . . . . . . . . .

As Kurt waited in line with Carole at Barnes and Noble in Columbus, he was reading his favourite chapter of Blaine Anderson's coming out book. Mostly to distract from his nervous energy, he was going to be meeting his idol at any moment and he literally didn't know what to do with himself. He'd barely slept the previous night and when he did had dream after dream of waking up too late to go to the signing.

_...and hindsight really is a wonderful thing. I ran from the bullies, I ran from the problem. I was lucky enough to have supportive parents who could stretch to the tuition of a private school. It was a safe haven. But I should have been braver. I should have had more courage to say something at the time, to refuse to be a victim. It troubles me to this day that others may have been bullied after me, others that could have been prevented if I'd spoken up. Prejudice is just ignorance. Nobody should wake up in the morning and rather wish they were dead than go to school..._

. . . . . . . . . .

'Ready?'

Blaine looked up from his seat to see Maddie, who was part of his management, standing in the doorway. 'Um, yeah.'

'You ok?'

'Just a bit nervous,' Blaine replied, standing up. 'Some people have actually turned up right?'

Maddie smiled. 'Oh yeah, a few.'

Blaine followed her through various hallways and doors before arriving into the book store and was led towards the temporary made stage area. As he walked into public view Blaine was stunned by the amount of people he could see and all the noise and flashing cameras. He'd honestly thought that maybe fifty people would turn up, but this was unbelievable. He took a moment to let it all sink in and then sat down at the table, ready.

It wasn't until an hour later that Blaine looked up and spotted Kurt in the distance, standing about thirty people back and talking with Carole. Suddenly, Blaine had butterflies in his tummy. He felt awful that his mind was half occupied with Kurt whilst meeting all the lovely people who had come to see him.

He decided to take a five minute bathroom break to get himself together and when he checked his phone saw that he had a text from Kurt. He opened it with slightly shaky fingers.

_**From: Kurt**__**  
**__**Hey Cooper! I'm in Columbus lining up to meet Blaine Anderson. OMG I'm a bag of nerves right now lol! How's your gran doing? I hope she's getting better and hope you're not missing school too much :)**_

Blaine smiled at the text before responding. When he was done he went back to the signing, feeling more and more nervous as Kurt neared the front of the line. Finally a security guard let Kurt and Carole through. Kurt stepped forward to the table tentatively.

'Hi,' Blaine said, smiling up at Kurt who looked completely awestruck and adorable.

'It's s-so great to meet you,' Kurt replied, passing his book over. Blaine made sure their hands touched in the exchange which just sent his pulse racing even more than it had been.

_This is ridiculous, I've been in Kurt's house, in his bedroom, he texted me ten minutes ago!_  
Blaine swallowed nervously. 'Thanks so much for coming today, I really appreciate it. What's your name?'

'It's Kurt.'

'Kurt? Are you the guy I tweeted about coming to Ohio?'

'Oh um... y-yeah that... that was me.'

'I recognise you from your icon, ' Blaine said as he wrote a message in the book. 'So you're from Ohio huh?'

'Yeah, from Lima.'

Blaine finished off by signing his name and handed the book back to Kurt who was looking adorable and flushed in the cheeks. Then Carole appeared by his side and Blaine smiled at her.

'Thanks so much for writing this book,' she said to Blaine. 'It took real courage and you're such a role model to Kurt, he had trouble with bullies in school and-'

'_Carole_,' Kurt hissed in embarrassment and Blaine laughed.

'Sorry, I'm just a bit over excited,' Carole giggled.

'That's ok,' Blaine said and then looked at Kurt. 'Would you like a photo?'

'Oh, um... yeah thanks.'

Blaine stood up as Carole began to root around in her bag for the camera. He stood by Kurt, who rolled his eyes at Carole but he was smiling too. 'Sorry about my step Mom, she's just excited to be out of Lima.'

Blaine laughed and then his eyes met Kurt's and he almost had to catch a breath. Kurt frowned slightly and then they were both interrupted by Carole saying she was ready.

Blaine went on tiptoes a little and put an arm around Kurt's shoulders, holding on tighter than was necessary. Kurt smelled gorgeous right up close and when Kurt's hand rested gently on his hip Blaine's body temperature felt like it was on fire.

All too quickly they were apart again and the next person was already being lined up to meet him. With a heavy heart, Blaine held out a hand to Kurt, who shook it.

'It was great meeting you Kurt, I hope you're not still having trouble at school.'

'Oh er... well um-'

'Blaine we need to move on,' some guy said, interrupting them.

Kurt carried on, but not about the subject of bullies. 'Anyway, thanks for being so honest about your experiences. You've helped a lot of people, even if you'll never hear about it.'

Blaine felt a lump in his throat. 'That means a lot, thank you.'

Blaine went to sit back down and continue with the signing. As Kurt and Carole made their way out of the store a woman with a clipboard came running up to them. 'Hi I'm Maddie, part of Blaine's management team.'

'Hi,' Kurt smiled. 'Did we leave something?'

'Oh no, nothing like that. Every one hundredth person is being offered the chance to attend a private gig this evening at Dalton Academy.

Kurt's eyes widened in disbelief. 'You're _kidding_.'

'Am not,' Maddie laughed. 'I take it you're able to come?'

'Of course,' Kurt replied happily, bouncing on his feet a little.

'Cool. Well come with me and I'll give you all the details.'

It was another half hour until Kurt and Carole finally sat down to lunch, starving hungry after the long morning. Kurt was on cloud nine and looked at his phone for the first time since meeting Blaine.

_**From: Cooper**__**  
**__**Hi Kurt! My gran's not responding as well as they'd like to treatment so it's a waiting game at the moment. But she's stable :) The Blaine thing was today? Wow! Was it good? A let down? Yeah the no school thing is pretty cool lol but I'll have to catch up eventually :(**_

_**To: Cooper**__**  
**__**OMG Cooper, Blaine Anderson was even more perfect than I'd imagined. I'm screwed lol. You can always borrow my class notes if you can look past all the scribbling's in the margins!**_

_**To: Cooper  
**__**BTW you can call or text me anytime if you need to talk about family stuff or anything ok :)**_

_**To: Seb**__**  
**__**Blaine was amazing. Such a nice guy, I'm so jealous you went to school with him. I hope your day isn't too boring :) x**_

Putting his phone down on the table, Kurt took a sip from his diet coke and sighed happily. 'This is the best day of my life.'

Carole smiled. 'I have to say, Blaine Anderson is a very handsome man.'

'And we get to see him again tonight. I. Can't. Wait.'

'Um, about tonight... er...'

'What is it?' Kurt asked. 'Just tell me.'

'Well it's just... your Dad and I were going out for a meal tonight. It's three years today that we met... but of course I'll come with you if you want me to and if there's nobody else. After all this is a once in a lifetime-'

'No no, don't worry about it. Go out with Dad, I can easily get a friend to come with me and then I can drive back with them.'

Carole looked torn. 'Are you sure?'

'Definitely.'

Kurt picked his phone up again to text Sebastian, his number one choice and hoping that the charity lunch he was at didn't have to extend into the evening.

. . . . . . . . . .

**BlaineAnderson**

The day doesn't end there - a few lucky people from the Columbus signing have been invited to an intimate gig along with my friends and family.  
_2 hours ago __via Twitter for Blackberry_

WOW had the most amazing 1st day of book signing. Met loads of incredible people and I'm so overwhelmed. You guys rock - thanks so much :)  
_2 hours ago __via Twitter for Blackberry_

On route to Ohio for the start of the book tour SOOO EXCITED! :)  
_1 day ago __via Twitter for Blackberry_

Bring your copy along, you don't have to buy a new one :) RT britneyrocks24966 OMG I loved your book soooooooo much. Will we have to buy the book again at the signing?  
_1 week ago __via Twitter for Blackberry_

I'll make sure it's the first stop on my tour :) RT KurtHummel Please come to your home state of Ohio *hint* *hint*  
_1 week ago __via Twitter for Blackberry_

Hey everyone! I've decided to do a BOOK TOUR. I'm so excited to meet you guys! Full details coming soon :)  
_1 week ago __via Twitter for Blackberry_

That was so much fun guys, must do it again soon :) xxx  
_1 week ago __via Twitter for Blackberry_

. . . . . . . . . .

Kurt smiled at Blaine's twitter feed and kicked at a loose stone as he waited for Sebastian outside the entrance to Dalton Academy. Everyone had already gone in and the security team had told him twice already to get a move on. He was getting jittery when a car approached, parked, and Sebastian got out. Kurt sighed in relief.

'Hey,' Sebastian said when he reached Kurt.

_Oh God, he looks hot in that suit!_  
'H-hi. Good timing, it's starting in about ten minutes. Thanks for coming.'

Sebastian winked. 'Thanks for the invite.'

They made their way inside and headed for the auditorium but stopped as Sebastian needed the bathroom. Kurt waited in the hallway, looking at the paintings on the wall and wondering what it would be like to go to Dalton. He'd heard all about the no bullying policy from Sebastian, one of the reasons his parents decided to send him there. Although Kurt doubted that anyone could ever bully Sebastian. His Mom and Dad really didn't know much about their sons.

'Hey are you lost?'

Kurt turned towards the voice to see Blaine Anderson walking up to him, a microphone in one of his hands. He tried to speak but no words came out. Blaine came to a stop in front of him, smiling.

'Um... Kurt right?'

_He remembered my name!_  
'Yeah, that's me,' Kurt managed to say and hoped Blaine wouldn't hear the pounding of his heart. 'Oh and um... don't worry I'm not stalking you or anything, I-I was given a ticket.'

Blaine laughed. 'I know, I saw your name on the list. I'm glad you could come.'

_OMG I love him!_  
'Wild horses wouldn't keep me away.'

'How about a box full of kittens?'

Kurt laughed. 'I'd have to think about that one.'

'Actually I'm glad I've bumped into you... I'm sorry we got cut off before when we were talking at the bookstore... it was really rude and-'

'Oh gosh, no don't apologise,' Kurt quickly said. 'It's fine really.'

'Well I hope you have someone to talk to if you are having trouble with a bully. I know what it's like to feel victimised and helpless.'

Kurt swallowed a lump in his throat. 'Everything's fine... thanks though.'

'Cool,' Blaine smiled. 'Well I hope you like the gig but to be honest you won't see much of it from here.'

Kurt giggled. 'Oh I was just waiting for- Here he is now.'

Blaine turned around to see who Kurt had spotted. His heart sank when he saw Sebastian Smythe making his way towards them. He was wearing an expensive looking suit and Blaine had never seen him out of his Dalton uniform. He had to admit he scrubbed up pretty good.

'Blaine, it's been a long time man,' Sebastian said, holding out his hand.

Blaine shook the offered hand and smiled at Sebastian. 'Yeah, you must be a senior now right?'

'Yep, and captain of the Warblers.'

'Captain?'

'Yeah we don't have a Warbler council anymore.'

Blaine laughed. 'Wow, things have changed.'

'Not everything,' Sebastian shrugged. 'You're still a legend at Dalton you know.'

Blaine laughed. 'I'm sure that will past. Regionals are soon aren't they?'

'Yeah, in three weeks.'

Kurt was standing there, watching their exchange with awe. This was so surreal and most definitely the best day of his life. Blaine Anderson was so much more than he expected. He was kind and funny and gorgeous and-

'Kurt?'

Kurt snapped out of his thoughts. 'Huh, sorry?'

Sebastian laughed. 'I was just telling Blaine that our glee clubs are going up against each other.'

'Oh yeah, that's right,' Kurt replied and he looked at Blaine who was smiling at him. 'I'm in the New Directions.'

'I remember you guys. Really good female lead.'

'So are you screwing that Jed Davidson guy?' Sebastian suddenly asked. Both Kurt and Blaine turned their heads to stare at him. Blaine was too taken aback to answer straight away.

'Um, I don't really like to talk about my personal life. If the media want to waste their time speculating who I may or may not be spending time with... well... I just let them have their fun and-'

'Blaine?' They all looked to see a woman further down the hall, wearing a headset and a clipboard in her hand. 'We need you now.'

'Ok,' Blaine replied before turning back to Kurt and Sebastian. 'I hope you both enjoy the show.'

As soon as Blaine disappeared around a corner, Kurt stared wide eyed at Sebastian. 'Oh my God, I can't believe you asked him that.'

'His reaction said it all though,' Sebastian laughed. 'He's definitely dating that Jed guy.'

'Yeah I guess so,' Kurt admitted as they walked to the auditorium. 'Did... did he ever date someone at Dalton?'

'Not that I was aware of, unless it was in secret.'

They reached the door and security let them through, just as the auditorium dimmed and the stage lights came on.

. . . . . . . . . .

Kurt could have sworn that Blaine's gaze fell on him on a number of occasions during the gig but in hindsight figured it was much more likely to be Sebastian who had caught his eye. Maybe Blaine had a crush on Sebastian at school. Maybe-

'We're here.'

Sebastian pulled up outside Kurt's house and cut the engine. They both undid their seatbelts and turned towards each other. 'Thanks for the ride.'

Sebastian smiled. 'Thanks for letting me be your plus one. I had a great time; Blaine really knows how to put on a show.'

'You were right about him having loads of energy, it was amazing.'

'Blaine's not the only one who's amazing.'

Kurt's eyes widened. 'Um...'

Sebastian leaned in slowly. He tipped Kurt's chin up lightly with his fingers and softly pressed their lips together. When he pulled away he reached for Kurt's hand. 'Was that ok?'

_Holy fuck!_  
'Y-yeah,' Kurt said, his head light. 'More than ok.'

'Tonight wasn't exactly a date, so I thought maybe we could go out on a proper date? I'll collect you from your house and everything.'

Kurt giggled and smiled. 'Yeah I'd like that.'

. . . . . . . . . .

After the gig Blaine invited a few of his friends to a bar. He arrived last as he had stayed behind at Dalton to shower and change. He walked straight over to Nick and Jeff. 'Guys?'

'Hey man, awesome set tonight,' Jeff smiled.

'Yeah, you were great Blaine,' Nick added.

'Thanks... it's so great to see you two as well.'

'Drink?' Jeff asked, but Blaine shook his head.

'Um...can I talk to you both?'

Jeff frowned. 'I thought we already were talking.'

'No, I mean... well... the thing is I've got myself in a bit of a mess.'

Nick suddenly looked concerned. 'What do you mean?'

Blaine took a deep breath. 'I think I've developed a bit of a crush on someone.'

'Is it me?' Jeff asked, chuckling to himself.

'Babe, why don't you go and mingle?'

'Ok,' Jeff said with a roll of his eyes. He kissed his boyfriend on the cheek, gave Blaine a quick hug and then walked off.

'Sorry about him, I could see in your eyes that this was nothing to joke about and he's already been drinking quite a bit.'

'It's fine, really.'

'Shall we sit down?' Blaine nodded and they found an empty table. 'So this crush?'

'Ok, um... I'm doing this movie soon about a geeky teenage kid and I was supposed to go undercover at a school for a day or two but...'

'You met a guy?' Nick asked with a sympathetic smile.

Blaine sighed. 'Yeah, Kurt.'

'What school did you go to?'

'McKinley.'

Nick raised an eyebrow. 'Our old glee club rivals?'

'Yeah. I couldn't risk Dalton and needed a school without a uniform code.'

'So what's this Kurt like then?'

Blaine instantly smiled. 'He's... he's stunning, and _such_an amazing person. I found out he was following me on twitter, and when I was at his house-'

'Woah... slow down a second. You went to his _house_?'

'Yeah, I ended up staying at the school for nearly two weeks. Kurt was the first person I met and we talked a bit and shared some classes. Then he was preparing this school speech thing so I offered my help over the weekend.'

'Right. So what happened at his house? Did you kiss or something? Does he know it's you?'

'No no, nothing like that. I saw that he had my coming out book.'

'Oh, he's a fan?' Nick asked with a raised eyebrow.

Blaine nodded. 'He mentioned that he'd probably never get to meet me and that's what gave me the idea for the book tour.'

'So Kurt came to the signing today?'

'Yeah.'

'Have you er... got a photo of him?'

Blaine rolled his eyes but got his phone and began scrolling through his photos. He'd managed to get Kurt to pose by saying he liked everyone's picture attached to their numbers, blah blah. When he finally located it he handed his phone over to Nick, who whistled.

'Fuck me, he's gorgeous.'

Blaine groaned. 'Not really helping Nick.'

'Sorry. Looks a little familiar actually. How old is he?'

'Eighteen. He sings in his glee club, gets bullied for being gay and has dreams of making it on Broadway one day.'

'Are you sure you're not talking about yourself?' Nick teased. 'Well that explains the familiarity; we must have competed against him at regionals two years ago.'

'We did. Remember those original songs?'

'Oh yeah, that year... are you sure you're not just drawn to him because he reminds you of how high school was for you.'

'Maybe... I... the thing is I can't stop thinking about him. I mean, yeah I wanna help with the bullies and I relate completely to his dreams but...'

'You _really _wanna fuck him too?'

'_Nick_.'

'Sorry,' Nick said with a smirk as Blaine's cheeks flushed.

'It's not like that... I don't mean to sound conceited but if I was just after a hook up I wouldn't have to look very far.'

'So it's more than just... a physical attraction?'

'Yeah.'

Nick nodded. 'Right... Blaine when do we stop calling this a crush? It's clear you're completely besotted by this guy.'

Blaine groaned into his hands. 'Oh god this is such a mess... and you haven't even heard the worst bit yet.'

'Go on.'

'I think he's dating Sebastian Smythe.'

Nick's eyes widened. '_What_? The Sebastian Smythe that goes to Dalton and tries to fuck every guy he lays eyes on?'

A horrible feeling went through Blaine's body. What if that was his plan with Kurt? To get laid and fuck off? Surely he was growing out of that behaviour by now. 'Yes, that Sebastian Smythe.'

'Why do you think they're dating?'

'Well for a start Kurt brought him tonight as his plus one.'

'Wait... Kurt was at the gig as well?'

'Yeah, I er... made sure he got a ticket.'

'You made sure he got one of the random tickets given to every one hundredth person?'

'Uh huh,' Blaine said quietly and Nick laughed.

'Jesus Blaine... so what about Jed?'

'I know, I'm a horrible boyfriend.'

'Are you two still screwing?'

Blaine winced at the crudeness but nodded his head. 'It's all we really do to be honest.'

Nick rolled his eyes playfully. 'Poor you getting loads of sex.'

'But it's not meaning anything anymore. It's just a way of... um...'

'Getting off?'

'You've really got a way with words Nicholas.'

'Hey, only Jeff can call me Nicholas.'

Blaine frowned. 'I didn't know he called you that.'

'Well... in certain um... situations,' Nick said, blushing.

Blaine laughed. 'Oh my God, he uses it in sex talk?'

Nick cleared his throat. 'Anyway, back to you and Jed. So things haven't been good between you?'

Blaine sighed and thought for a moment about how to word his reply. 'For Jed, I think everything's... perfect.'

'I see,' Nick nodded. 'He's embraced the new LA lifestyle as though he was born to it?'

'Yeah. He wants to attend showbiz parties and spend hours at the gym. The other day I was loading the dishwasher and he said we needed to get someone in to do it for us... it's crazy. He doesn't even want to contemplate leaving the state of California even for a few days.'

'Money and fame change people Blaine... and very rarely for the better. What was it you saw in him at the beginning?'

'We bonded from the first day of rehearsals in New York. The rest of the cast were ten years plus older than us. He was good looking, passionate about Broadway, fun, he liked me... maybe he just said all the right things and didn't necessarily mean them. I don't know anymore.'

'So... take Jed and Sebastian out of the equation. Would you be interested in Kurt?'

Blaine looked at the floor and then back at his friend as he whispered, 'Yeah.'

'Well I think you should break up with Jed, concentrate on your movie and when that wraps see if you still feel the same.'

'And if I did?'

'Then you jump on a plane to Ohio, turn up at Kurt's house as yourself and fuck him senseless all night long.'

'What about Sebastian?'

Nick laughed off the suggestion. 'We both know Sebastian doesn't do relationships.'

'It's two years since we've been at Dalton, Sebastian might have changed.'

'Ok, so Kurt and Sebastian are deeply in love and planning marriage and babies... do you tell him everything?'

Blaine felt a little sick. The thought of Sebastian being Kurt's one and only didn't seem right at all. 'No I... I couldn't do that to Kurt... not if he was happy.'

'So you'd walk away?'

'Of course I would... anyway this is all hypothetical. I have a boyfriend who I love and to not even try and rectify things would be a mistake.'

'Figure out your shit with Jed then,' Nick said with a sympathetic smile. 'Have it out with him. Lay everything down on the table and figure out whether your relationship is dead in the water or not.'

'Hmm... yeah that's what I've been avoiding, the talking part.'

'Nervous?'

'Yeah, scared shitless to be honest.'

'That he'll tell you to fuck off or that he'll thank you for pointing out his big head and he'll promise things will change.'

Blaine swallowed hard. 'I don't know.'

'Wanna hear something that would make you spit out your drink if we had one?'

Blaine laughed. 'Always.'

'You remember that time Jeff and I broke up for two months?'

'Yeah, what about it?'

'During that time Jeff slept with Sebastian.'

Blaine's eyes widened. '_No_.'

Nick nodded and laughed humourlessly. 'He was so angry and ashamed of himself that he came running to me straight after. Funnily enough it's what got us talking again and maybe without that we wouldn't have got back together.'

'Shit... why did you never tell me?'

Nick shrugged. 'I don't know. I had a week long fling with a guy myself... but it just didn't feel right you know?'

Blaine smiled at his friend. 'Well that's because you and Jeff are made for each other... did Sebastian ever try it on with you?'

'Once but I politely declined... what about you?'

'A few times,' Blaine admitted. 'If he didn't have his reputation I may have gone on a date with him, he's not exactly ugly.'

'You're such a prude Anderson.'

'I prefer the word romantic,' Blaine smiled.

'Yeah well... please be careful. Try not to break too many hearts.'

'Thanks Nick, you're the best.'

Nick laughed. 'You're still in a mess Blaine, I haven't helped at all.'

'Just talking it all through has been a huge weight off my shoulders.'

Nick reached across the table and squeezed Blaine's hand. 'Well, anytime man.'

'Right enough of this depressing nonsense. How's the house of Nick and Jeff been?'

. . . . . . . . . .

Kurt was on cloud nine and was amazed he even got any sleep as his mind was just couldn't shut off. He spoke to Mercedes on the phone Sunday morning, dying to tell someone he had been asked out on a real proper date and to gush about meeting Blaine Anderson. By the time he returned home from working in the garage for a few hours he had several text messages waiting for him.

_**From: Tina**__**  
**__**Aww Kurt I'm so happy for you x**_

_**From: Rachel**__**  
**__**OMG I need all the details Kurt. Who is he? Where did you meet? When's your date? Where is he taking you? What are you going to wear? Reply asap xx**_

_**From: Santana**__**  
**__**Nice one Hummel, hope he's a hot piece of ass!**_

_**From: Finn**__**  
**__**Dude what's this about you having a boyfriend?**__**  
**__**From: Finn**__**  
**__**Does Burt know about it?**_

_**From: Seb**__**  
**__**Are we still on for that official date? x**_

_**To: Seb**__**  
**__**Of course, unless there's an earthquake or something :) x**_

_**From: Seb**__**  
**__**Just checking ;) Can't wait to see you again x**_

. . . . . . . . . .  
. . . . . . . . . .

**AN**

This turned out a lot longer than I had intended, especially the Blaine/Nick conversation which seemed to write itself, but I hope you all enjoyed it O.o Thanks so much to those who commented on the last chapter it really means a lot and it was great inspiration/motivation to writing this chapter. I replied to all those who don't have PM disabled. One reviewer who did have PM disabled said they hoped Sebastian wouldn't be playing a significant part in this story... I know it seems like Kurtbastian is going places, but let's just say that Seb will soon show his true colours :X I really appreciate hearing your feedback so please let me know what you thought of chapter 5, or the story in general, or how much you hate Jed hahaha!

*Chuggeroo* :)

. . . . . . . . . .  
. . . . . . . . . .


End file.
